Life After You
by blahgal
Summary: The Anubis kids are grown up now. But their life is hard now and they have to work it out. They have to make it work, however bad it may be. Fabina, Jara, and Alfie/Amber.
1. Chapter 1

Nina's Point of View

Amber clung onto me as she cried on my shoulder. This was normal. I always had to comfort her nowadays. Poor Amber and Alife. Their entire life now revolved around their five year old son, David. And David wouldn't last much longer.

Or at least's that's what the doctors said. It was hard not to believe them. Not anymore at least. In the beginning we thought it was possible to beat. It being leukemia or course. But now he was in the final stages and it was taking it's powerful, horrible toll. That toll not only affected David's health and happiness, but his parent's marriage too.

Today Amber's tears were not over David, but over Alfie. The love that brought them together…it was fading. Fading fast. Actually most of the relationships of my Anubis friends weren't going smoothly. Only Fabian and my owns was the fairytale life. Well maybe in a crazy sick fairytale, but still a fairytale in a way. We had everything love, passion, lovely children, stable jobs, a large mansion and everything everybody dreams of. But it made me feel so bad. I didn't deserve it, Amber did. Yet life never seems fair.

"Oh Nina, Nina, I can't take it anymore. I just can't. Why me? Why me? I'm not _that _bad am I? Am I Nina? Am I?" she cried and sniffled into my shoulder. I reached over and stroked her hair carefully. Amber never deserved this. She was my best friend and her life was a living hell.

'Oh God no Amber. God no. You're the best women I've ever met. You're my best friend. You don't deserve this. Nobody does, nobody." I tried to comfort her as best as I could, but it just wasn't working anymore.

I could feel her grimace and I pulled her into a hug. Sometimes these little sessions wore me out too. Sometimes they broke me down and made me weary, and sometimes I wanted to cry right along with her. But I couldn't because I had to stay strong for my best friend and even if people poured all of their problems on me I couldn't break down.

Letting her go I sat her back down on her chair and left the room silently. Amber needed to be alone now. She always did after our tear fests. I met Mara outside of the door.

"Hey Nina, can we talk for a minute?" she asked me. Of course I had to say yes. I always said yes.

Mara's Point of View

Nina led me into one of her sitting rooms. She motioned for me to take a seat in a plush armchair. She sat down across from me on the sofa. Nina held my gaze for a moment before speaking to me.

"So what happened with you and Jerome?" she asked. Nina always knew what I was thinking, she could read anyone like a book. It made me upset, but Jerome and I were having issues. Not love issues but baby issues. Like no baby issues.

"Jerome said we should give up Nina. But I don't want to give up. I don't think I can. I want a child Nina." Gosh I was such a whiney person. Nina must get annoyed. I mean Fabian and Nina don't have any children, but Nina doesn't complain, even though I know she dreams of having three kids.

She surveyed me thoughtfully before taking a deep breath and telling me her wisdom.

"Mara…I know you want a child. A child of your own, but have you ever considered other options?" she made her words come across as gently and gingerly as possible. She always tried to tred lightly with me on this subject.

I knew what she meant. Adoption. Adoption was a very big and wide option, but yet again it was something Jerome objected to. Jerome and I were very much in love but the whole subject of children was such a sore spot. We were both only children and both of our families had issues in the child making department. Jerome didn't want _any _kids and it was my dream to have at least one. But it wasn't only the matter of wanting kids it was also the matter of actually having them. We didn't even know who had the actually issue in that department.

" Yeah I know. Thanks for listening," I told Nina. She really was a thoughtful girl and it was a shame we didn't become friends for a while. As Nina was about to say something her cell phone began ringing. Ringing the tune that announced Patricia's calls. The calls that barely ever came with good news. The jail calls.

Patricia's Point of View

Pick up Nina, please pick up. Pick up the damn phone! As if answering my thoughts, I was immediately greeted by Nina's disapproving voice.

" Yes Patricia. How much is bail this time?" Was I honestly that predictable? How did she know where I was? Nina was one of those girls who set each number that ever called her with a personalized ring tone. Knowing how many times I had called from this damn phone I wouldn't be surprised if she had this one on speed dial or something crazy.

" Five thousand pounds," I mumbled into the phone. One of the officers began to glare at me and I glared back with extra venom. Stupid prats think they are better then me. They don't know shit.

"God Patricia. What the hell did you even do?" Nina's angry words cut into me. She was barely ever upset and I hated that I had to do this to one of my best friends.

"Got a little drunk, punched a guy in the face. Before you yell at me Nina let me tell you something he was a crazy pervert!" I tried my best to defend myself but my heart just wasn't in it. That man was a pervert but he wasn't any worse then some of my friends were. Besides I had used up my excuses, I was getting worse and worse as my life raged on. How could it be this bad if I was only 25?

She only sighed disappointedly and hung up on me, leaving me with that lonely dial tone. But I knew she was coming. She always comes.

Nina's Point of View

I shoved the money towards Officer Shirley. Him and I have become some sort of friends. Or allies at the least. She comforted me the first time I walked in because I was so upset. After that whenever I came in we shared small talk, complaints, and just our troubles. Granted she had a hate for Patricia and she never understood why a sweet little American was friends with such a feisty little misdemeanor criminal. She didn't get it and I didn't either.

Patricia walked out looking completely drunk, and out of it. I sighed impatiently and as soon as she was completely free to go we walked out and into my car.

We sat there in silence for a moment before I let out my anger in one small hit of the wheel.

"Damn it Patricia! This is what? The…eleventh time you've been to jail! Why can't you control yourself? We care about you. We want you to be safe? Why? Just why?" I cried out. Patricia was my friend and she just hadn't been the same since Joy had… died or whatever it was that happened.

She turned to look at me completely defeated. Her eyes were wide and filled with a combined look of pain, sadness, and drunkenness.

"I don't know," her voice came out completely hoarse and defeated. I really wanted to comfort her, but I was just running out of words.

Then my phone rang again, it was Fabian.

"Hello," I answered somewhat upset, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. The line was silent for a moment and I waited in irritated silence.

"Nina…David's dead. We need you at the hospital,"

AN/ This is kinda a sequel to Weddings. I didn't want to make it all happy. I tried to make this different and I really want to know what you think. Leave lots of reviews. And hey I need an idea for the Weddings story. By the way who freaked out when they kissed! I did! I hope there is a season two. I really really do. But there was four in the original so I bet there will be. But yeah…leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Nina and Fabian do NOT. REPEAT DO NOT. Have kids. That was my mistake and I meant to type friends. Sorry if that caused confusion.

Amber's Point of View

I just couldn't believe he was gone. My poor innocent son. Why did he have to go so soon? I'd rather it be me. It should have been me. Cancer runs wild throughout my family. I would have given anything to be in David's place. I wanted to be the one to grow frail, to lose all my precious hair, to not even be able to keep down a meal, and the one to die before my time. I would have given up anything to be in David's place. But no. It had to be the sweetest, funniest, cutest, happiest boy you could ever meet. It had to be him.

Nina's Point of View

The car was incredibly silent and tense. Patricia sat slumped over and I would bet anything that she was asleep. She could be a real bitch when she wanted to be one. Who falls asleep when one of their best friends only child dies. A drunk Brit that goes by the name of Patricia Williamson that's who. We were almost to the hospital when the reality of all of this started to sink in.

David was pretty much the only thing that was keeping Amber and Alfie together. Granted it was the thing that started to tear then apart in the first place, but still. That little boy and his illness was probably the only thing sopping Alfie and Amber from getting a divorce. They stayed together for his sake. And it was horribly depressing but Amber Lewis may be going back to Amber Millington very soon.

But who knows? Maybe, just maybe they can fall in love again. They could rediscover the things that made their relationship flourish in the first place. I could only pray for that to happen. I had to pray for Amber and Alfie's marriage but I also had to pray for my godson David who was now in heaven. He was to young and he had so much life left in him but if God wanted him now it's better then dragging out the inevitable. Or at least's that's what I had to tell myself.

Alfie's Point of View

My son, he was gone. Gone off to heaven. David went to heaven where we all start out and where our home is in the end. E.T's gone home. Maybe I should be happy. Happy that he's in a better, safer, painless, and most of all happy place. A place where he can be around people who cared for him. My parents were up there too. Well my mum probably was, I'm not so sure about Dad but still. They could take care of him, it's not like I ever did.

Mara's Point of View

No, no, no. David was dead. He was the apple of Amber's eye, a source of life even if he barely had any left in him. David made me smile. I remember before he got sick and I used to pester Jerome about how I wanted a little boy just like David. But when he turned three and he got sick I knew I didn't want a little boy just like David. I wanted a strong healthy little boy that wouldn't break my heart just like David did to Amber right now.

Yet sometimes I thought to myself, what if David had been my little boy. I would have been incredibly happy for the first three years. I knew that. But what about after that? Would Jerome and I be able to have an incredibly ill son? Would our love made it? I'm not sure if Amber and Alfie's did. Honestly I think Jerome and I could do it. I wished we had. I wished Amber and Alfie were only somewhat sad, and I wished that Jerome and I had to be the ones mourning. We were strong, we could fight back and we would have won, Amber and Alife couldn't. Guess we don't always get what we wish for.

Patricia's Point of View

Hospitals are the second worse place to be in the world. The first is jail obviously, but hospitals are a definite number two. What they say about hospitals is bullshit. Hospitals are not a place to celebrate in because people are born and people are saved and brought back from the dead or some House doctor finds a cure. Hell no, it's just the opposite. The real people in hospitals die every moment. Doctors perform autopsies, they let their patients die under the knife, they give them the wrong dose of meds, nurses get attacked, and even worse things can happen. So hospitals suck, they suck to be a patient in and to be someone waiting for the doctor to come and talk to.

But it sucks the most to be one of the peoples who's here because someone died. That's the absolute worst and it's the reason I'm here now.

Mick's Point of View

Life is not fair. Neither is death. But life is way more unfair then death. I mean when you die you have three fates at the most. There's heaven, purgatory, and hell. Yet life gives you the most creative things. It'll throw anything at you. There's so many levels of living hell you can go through. And living hell has the most complex things out there.

Then again heaven on Earth isn't unheard of. I bet if Nina and Fabian didn't know or at least didn't associate with the old House of Anubis members, they would have heaven on Earth. Or at least some form of it. Yet they do so I guess there life is like purgatory. Most peoples lives are. Those people go day by day, working, colonially loving, just leading a normal uneventful life.

I envy those people. So fucking much. When I was young I thought I was going to be the famous sports star Mick Campbell. Young me thought future me was going to be happy, rich, hot, famous, and wonderful. The only things Young me got right was rich, hot and famous. I guess three out of five isn't bad. But five out of five would have been a hell of a lot better.

Jerome's Point of View

All of us stood awkwardly at the hospital doors. We had been there for a few hours of hell, doing whatever we were supposed to do as the dutiful mourners. It was all a hazy mess to me. The whole time I had been out of it, thinking of how it must hurt to lose a child. Mara didn't know it but I did want kids. Deep down inside I wanted them. But I was to afraid. Afraid of what my best friend and his wife are going through. Well I was only somewhat afraid of that. What I was really afraid of is what I went through. What if I didn't love my kids? My parents didn't love me. It may have been a mental issue or maybe it was just them being the true horrible bastards of people they were.

_So what if I was like my parents?_

Patricia's Point of View

Damn. It was to sad, to emotional, to damn depressing. So I left early. Nina sent me the worst possible glare ever, but hell she was already pissed at me so what did it matter. Besides she was the most forgiving person I had ever met. It would probably take less then a day for her to get over it.

When I left I stood awkwardly outside, leaning up against a pillar, breathing in the toxic city air. The cold wind whipped at my face and made me turn numb with cold. But hey it matched the way we were all probably feeling inside.

A new text message beeped on my phone. I looked down at it. All of the people who ever texted me were all inside doing whatever sad emotional people do. It was from a somewhat familiar number but I couldn't quite place it.

_David's dead. You might be soon. Thanks for abandoning me._

_-Love Always_

_Joyce_

Oh shit, I thought to myself.

AN/ Yepppppppp. Sorry if you got confused last chapter I didn't realize my mistake until much later. So review or PM me with all of your comments and story ideas.

Purple389- Thanks for the review! I'm glad the feelings I was trying to convey came through.

Written-in-hearts-Awww thanks! :D I'm glad you love it and I hope you are pleased with this update.

Pandaacat1bagillion- I updated just for you! Well not really but still I updated. And David is Amber and Alfie's son who died from leukemia.

MeredithGlass- I really hope there is a second season the finale they said the cup was cursed and stuff so that's probably it. And on the nick website there was the new clue thing. I don't know but thanks for the review!

Samcabral-Loooooooved yur review! Thanks

Rockets Love- I updated!

HarryPotterFanFreak123- And now you know! I hope you liked it!

HouseofAnubisGirlxFabina- I'M SOOO SORRY! That really was a noob mistake of me. Blech, but yeah they DON'T have kids. So sorry I will try and fix that.


	3. Chapter 3

Fabian's Point of View

We all walked out of the hospital completely solemn and stoic. I looked around and saw Patricia wasn't there. Whatever, it would be like her to leave.

David's life was over and right now it felt like all of our lives were. Or maybe if they weren't over they were at least stopped indefinitely. Amber and Alfie looked so out of it, so distant and gone. Nina was clearly distraught. She was losing a piece of her . We didn't have a child to call our own so David was the closest thing.

I went over to my wife and kissed her softly on the forehead. She leaned into me gently and I lovingly embraced her. We both went ridged, along with the rest of the group, when we saw Patricia on the concrete ground.

Jerome's Point of View

What the hell was Trixie doing on the ground? That was probably what was running through all of our minds as we ran over to her.

"Aren't we outside of a hospital? Why didn't somebody get her?" Mara cried. That was a good question, how the bloody hell do nurses and doctors not see a twenty-five year old passed out on the sidewalk outside of their hospital?

Mick threw her over her shoulder and we ran back into the hellhole of the hospital, a place where we had been spending to much time over these last few years.

Mara's Point of View

How does this happen? I mean you leave a hospital feeling depressed as can be and then you have to go back in carrying a friend and feeling even more depressed. We walked back in and the nurses rushed over to Mick who was carrying Patricia. They took her away and we had to wait once again in the bland hospital waiting room.

"Bloody hell, how much time are we going to spend in this place? I'm going out for a smoke," Jerome began to storm off but Mick cut him off harshly.

"Don't be a bastard. We don't need you smoking all the time and winding up with lung cancer or something. Then we'll have to spend even more time. Stay!" he spat out at him. Mick's words hit home. If my husband kept smoking he could die too.

I didn't notice but Amber burst into tears at the mention of cancer. "Sorry Ams, ya' know I didn't mean it like that," he tried his best to keep the anger out of his voice but it honestly didn't work that well. Jerome had sat back down right next to me so I guess his words did some good.

She just nodded and began to cry in Alfie's shoulder. Maybe David's death could bring them together again, but honestly I doubt it.

Patricia's Point of View

"Damn it! Let me out of here! I'm fine!" I screeched out, as the doctors tried to tell me whatever shit that comes out of their mouths.

"Ms. Williamson calm down!" they tried to tell me. I just wouldn't listen. These doctors wouldn't let me tell them what happened. Before I knew it someone gave me a shot in the arm and I was completely out of it. Gone into a numb darkness.

Nina's Point of View

An old weary looking doctor came out. But most doctors do look the same. They all look either pissed, depressed, or fake cheery. And it's sickening.

"You guys should go on home. She might have to be here for a while," he told us in a familiar monotone voice. Every single person in the room looked up and glared at him, myself included. Why should a doctor tell us how long we could stay. Once when David was sick we stayed at the hospital for four days. Four hours wasn't anything to us.

"No! What the bloody hell is even the matter?" Mara asked angrily. She seemed more upset then normal. Maybe it was the combination of David's untimely death and now Patricia's mysterious fainting episode.

The doctor even looked surprised. I wondered how many times waiting family members snapped back at her. Even though we weren't Patricia's family we were the closet thing she had.

"Well if you want to stay I guess…I guess that's your choice," he said and then he turned around to walk out of the room.

"You didn't tell us what she has!" Amber spoke for the first time since we heard about David's passing. I was surprised that she could be so strong, but deep down I knew Amber was a fighter.

The doctor turned back at us, looking at each of us with venom in his eyes. What the hell was his problem?

"Patricia doesn't have anything! She's fine!" That didn't make any sense. If she didn't have anything why was she here.

Mick and Jerome jumped up in anger and asked the questions that were running through my mind.

"If she doesn't have anything then why is she here?" Jerome hissed. Once again the doctor held our gazes, but this time it was with a look of pity. Pity was something that we had all become accustomed to.

"Patricia collapsed in a fit of drunkenness, exhaustion, dehydration, and poisoning."

AN/ Yeah. This was chapter three. What do you think. It's kind of changing directions but don't worry there is a definite plot line and all that. And no Joy is not going crazy because of her secret love for Fabian. So leave reviews and tell me what you think this chapter was a little shorter but yeah…..review or PM me with ideas.

Written-in-hearts- Do you mind if I use that thing you said? Life can't always be sunshine and roses. I love that! I'm glad it's awesome and I ope this chapter was posted soon enough and I hope it was actually a good one.

HarryPotterFanFreak123- I hope it's not to sad…anyway I hope you liked this chapter and that the update was soon enough.

Rockets Love- Oh wow I'm sorry that you've had to go through what some them have had tot do in this story. I haven't and I know I would just fall apart if any of it happened to me. Nina and Fabian having a baby is a strong possibility. :P

Samcabral- I'm super excited you love this. Yeah poor Alfie. The love of his teenage life is all…cryish and stuff! But yeah who knows ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Amber's Point of View

We left, Patricia included. We had to. They pushed us out, saying that there was overcrowding and that they couldn't keep her or us in there anymore. So instead of going our separate ways we went to our usual mourning place, The Hub.

The Hub was a small bar like place that only served beer and no hard liquor, which was what we needed because Patricia shouldn't be around the stuff more then necessary. We all met up here whenever we wanted to plan Mara's secret get pregnant plans, or interventions for Patricia, or whenever David was about to go in for chemo. That was the hardest thing in my life. But David's gone now and he's in a better place. A place where his mommy and daddy's friends weren't major screw ups, and a place where his parents didn't have to cry and curse at each other every other day, and it's a place with no pain.

The gang all walked silently back to our usual dark corner booth. Patricia was a wreck, her red and blue hair was messy, her blue eyes glazed over, and her clothes dirty and wrinkled. I guess that's what you're supposed to look like after you get poisoned, drunk, dehydrated, and exhausted. The wait staff at this place didn't even have to take our order; they just came over and brought our comfort food.

"So…what did the doctor's say Patricia?" Fabian asked her. He stuck a chip in his mouth and began to chew thoughtfully. Fabian always began these awkward conversations; he was the best at it.

Patricia's face drained of the barley there color and she was clearly confused.

"Those damn crazies said that I had to wait for the toxicology report. But the poisoning was just the icing on the cake; it was mostly just exhaustion and dehydration. I have no idea how I got that; I mean I was drinking all night long," she told us. Patricia began her annoying habit of chewing on her straw. She did that whenever she was thinking hard about something.

We all sat in silence for a moment before Nina said something that would change our way of viewing this.

"What if they were lying?"

Mara's Point of View

Nina's question made sense. People in high positions had lied to us multiple times before. But I had gone to medical school and I knew that even if it was a possibility there might be other factors.

"Patricia, I have a question. Do you remember drinking all night or do you just think you do because you felt like you had a hangover?" Patricia had been known for drunken black outs.

"Umm, I _think_I remember drinking. But if I hadn't been drinking why was I arrested for public intoxication?" That was true. But if the doctors could be lying does that mean the police could too?

Another thought struck me and I raced out of The Hub going to look into the problem.

Jerome's Point of View

Mara ran out of The Hub after Patricia had answered her question. She had obviously thought of something we hadn't. She was always like that thinking about things in new and different ways. That's why I fell in love with her. Or at least it's one of the reasons I did. My love for Mara was because she was smart, and kind and she brought out the best of me. So I couldn't let her go all sleuth without me, I ran out to help my wife do whatever it is that she's set her smart little mind to do.

Mick's Point of View

Both Mara and Jerome were now gone and only Amber, Patricia, Alife, Nina, Fabian and I were left here. It felt awkward now and it was odd. We were all lost in our own thoughts and feelings about what had happened in the past two days. Amber and Alife's thoughts were probably occupied by David, Patricia's about her little situation, by the way Fabian was staring at Nina it was probably about her, and Nina's thoughts were always incredibly hard to read. And they still ours.

I had already coped as best as I could with David's passing, I mean I'm not a cold-hearted bastard but I'm not one to dwell on the bad things in life, but now my thoughts wandered to Patricia's…episode or whatever the proper term for it was. My father had been a doctor so I knew that what she had suffered from couldn't have been that bad or else she wouldn't be out of the hospital this soon. Yet the doctor's words kept haunting me. Patricia was exhausted they said, but I hadn't seen any of those symptoms. All I had seen was a mixture of being wasted, angry, upset, and somewhat depressed. No I had not seen the telltale signs of fatigue. There had been no dark circles under her eyes, and she had not seemed distracted. Maybe Nina was right.

_Maybe the doctors were lying._

AN/ Another short chapter! Honestly I think that was the best place to stop it though. So tell me what you think and give ideas. And bonus love points for the people who know what The Hub is a reference too. I'll give you a hint, it's a place in a show.

Cutemary102- Yep Mara is not a very happy camper! I hope you think she's better in this one though.

Pandacat1bagillion- Oh well….. even if it's sweet/depressing I hope you like it.

Samcabral- I'm glad you love it!

HarryPotterFanFreak123- I hope this chapter was a'okay and your guess just may be right.

ChristianCadet- Who knows what's going on in Patricia's mind…well besides me and her of course. Thanks for reviewing!

MeredithGlass- Hmm good question…Patricia's in the hospital because when you get dehydrated you body needs the fluids back.

Written-in-hearts-Thanks so much! And I hope you like this chapter.

Rockets Love-Wow that review was...profound! Thanks

Early-Birdie-Girlie-Thanks!

I Write Sins Not Tradgidies- Well I'm glad you thought it was original and cute!

naru7-Thanks a bunch!

Reid-and-Review-plz-Omg that made me laugh really hard! Loved your review thanks, and your right I should really be nicer to them. Too bad I won't be!

Aria Elizabeth Skittles- It's Joy.


	5. Chapter 5

Mara's Point of View

Running as fast as I could, I made my way over to the hospital. I had a huge feeling that something was going on, and that using my connections may help me solve it. Huffing and panting for a moment, I regained my composure and walked into the hospital and over into the lunchroom.

An old med school friend of mine, Regina Smithfield, saw me and waved me over to her. I slid into the chair that was across from her and smiled at her. Regina was taking a huge risk with her helping me and I was glad she was a good enough friend of mine to do this. Another thing I was surprised by was the fact that someone outside of the Anubis gang would do something nice for me, but I honestly couldn't dwell on that.

"Hey Mara, here's that file on that patient… Patrick Wilson," she grinned at me. Most people couldn't tell the grin was fake but I could. It was a pretty good ruse; using a fake name was especially clever. Regina could lose her job for doing this and I was incredibly thankful for her doing it.

"Thanks," I quickly said and Regina took off, pretending she was being paged. I left the hospital and on my way out I bumped into Jerome. I said nothing as I dragged him into the car to look over Patricia's file.

Patricia's Point of View

God, I was sick to my stomach, my head was pounding, and the famous Hub fries were making it even worst. The whole table was filled with a silent awkwardness and we were all lost in our own thoughts. Mick broke the silence by saying he had to go and he left us all. Amber and Alfie left shortly after that, saying something about how they had to work out funeral details, and then Fabian and Nina asked me if it was okay if they could head home. Honestly I didn't give a shit, so I said yeah. I just wanted to think this entire thing out.

David was dead. Yeah I could deal with that. I mean he was dying and it going to happen sometime, I knew that, and I had come to accept it a while ago. But apparently I had been poisoned. As in with something that could have seriously harmed me our killed me. That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all. But how the hell had it happened.

I mean, I'm all most 100% positive I had been drinking. If I hadn't been why had the doctor said one of the reasons I had passed out was drunkenness? And why had I been arrested for being publicly intoxicated? Yeah Mara's theory about me not being drunk was out, but had I been exhausted? I had been nursing a hangover for the past week so it couldn't be from lack of sleep. So the main reason could have been dehydration and the poisoning, if the poisoning thing was even real that is. I mean dehydration was probably unlikely, I mean I drink all the time, and I don't mean water. But then again you can get it from lack of sodium and electrons… so that left the poison.

The poison. Who would want to poison me? I mean people get pissed at me but it's not like anyone hates me enough to poison me. Or at least I don't think so. Except maybe the text from Joy. Joy probably poisoned me. For whatever reason, my old best friend that I thought was dead could be trying to kill me.

Nina's Point of View

Fabian and I were sitting at our dinning room table discussing what was going on.

"Fabian, I really think that this is just like what went down in high-school. By that I mean, I think that the police and the people who work at the hospital are in on some big plot. And another crazy thought I keep having is that maybe the person who poisoned Patricia might be someone from school," he looked down at me thoughtfully, processing my ideas and the meanings behind them. Maybe I was wrong, and maybe I was insane. Fabian was the rational one, I knew that for sure, and that's exactly why I had to tell him what I thought. That and the fact that he's my husband and was probably the only thing that was keeping me sane.

"Nina…as much as I wish you were crazy or wrong, I don't think you are. I think you're right and I think that this is only the beginning," he told me. We exchanged agreeing glances, which were possibly tainted with traces of fear.

Alfie's Point of View

All the lawyer and funeral director had said was a blur. They said things about how we now had some insane amount of extra money because of life insurance, how an oak coffin was better then a mahogany one, and something about the size of the head stone. I honestly didn't care so Amber and I left as soon as it all was over.

As we walked out into the parking lot I mulled over something, I almost didn't notice the black Hummer coming towards us. Almost.

I pushed Amber out of the way and I braced myself for the pain that never came.

AN/ Lalalala! I need a betareader if anyone has suggestions or if anyone is up to the task. So that's about it…review!

Early-Birdie-Girlie-Thanks a bunch! :)

HarryPotterFanFreak123- You my dear may be correct!

Written-in-Hearts- But I have to say thank you! If I don't I will feel very ungrateful! Don't make me fell ungrateful! Just kidding! Don't worry about Mara and Jerome…I'm sure you will be satisfied with how it turns out for them.

Samcabral- That's good! Thanks for the review

Pandacat1bagillion- Ohhh soap opera! I like the sound of that! I'm glad you liked it so thanks for the review

Potter10- I'm not sure…but I think you can do it just like that! So thanks for the review!

Reid-and-Review-plzz- You make a very valid point! Patricia is now mini Kesha! I'm sure she would love that title!

Aria Elizabeth Skittles- No need to apologize! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Amber's Point of View

I stumbled clumsily to the gravel, scrapping my knees painfully and landing on my hands. What had just happened? Flipping my body around, I was greeted by the sight and sound of a skidding car and Alfie standing still right next to it, frozen in fright and shock.

Then it all fit together in my mind like a puzzle. A daunting black car had been coming towards at what seemed what was like 100 miles per hour. Alfie had shoved me away from harms way and he had stood there, saving me and almost killing himself in the process. What an incredibly heroic thing to do.

After all of this had processed, I ran towards my husband and threw my arms around him. No matter how many problems we had had, I still loved him. At least just a tiny it of me did. It was okay now, the car hadn't hit him. But I was wrong it wasn't okay, because the sound of bullets ripping through the air is not okay. It's never okay.

Fabian's Point of View

The doorbell rang and I got up calmly to get it. I opened the door and Mara and Jerome ran into my house and took off into the library.

"Well hello to you too," I muttered under my breath as I followed them. What did they want?

When I arrived in the library I saw Mara and Jerome hurriedly explaining something to Nina as they poured over an open file. "Am I going to be included in any of this?" I asked as I went over to my friends. Nina looked up at me, her face was instantly recognizable. It was the same face I had seen so many times back when we were fifteen.

"Mate, you have to look at this," Jerome said, surprisingly quiet. What ever could make Jerome shut up was obviously something I needed to see. And when I did see it, I couldn't be any more shocked.

Patricia's Point of View

Downing another shot of whiskey I leaned back into by seat and let the mixture of alcohol and loud pounding music overtake my mind. Dr. Dumbass told me it wasn't a good idea to go out drinking, but had I listened? Hell no. I never listened to the teachers, Victor, or my parents, so I would be damned if I let a bunch of doctors and their shit advice stop me from what I do best.

But then again maybe this wasn't the best idea. My vision was becoming fuzzier and fuzzier, my head started pounding louder and louder and yet things were becoming almost clearer in my mind. Maybe returning to my usual state was helping me remember things better.

Yes, last night I was drinking. I was drinking a lot, probably even more then usual. Some guy had been hitting on me and buying me drinks, and then he left and I got mad. So I drank even more. Yeah that happened first, I knew that, but what had happened later was even more blurred. Faintly I saw that I had left my drink unattended for a few minutes when I went to the loo.

And when I came back I swear I saw someone who looked like Joy. I swore it. That's why I had been arrested. I had taken a large swig of my drink, paid, and left the bar screaming out Joy's name. That's when I got poisoned. Joy was trying to harm or kill me, for whatever crazy reason, and she had almost done it. Had I saved myself by not finishing all of the drink? Or was I imaging all of this? Had I been so drunk that I thought someone else was Joy? That was likely. I mean Joy died two years ago in a boating accident. She did die right?

The only one who possibly knew all the answers was Joy. And I had thought I had seen Joy. But Joy was dead. We attended her funeral. But her funeral had been closed casket. So maybe she wasn't being buried. Maybe there was something crazy gone. Maybe Sibuna is going to have to have a reunion.

Mick's Point of View

"Mr. Campbell, I have those files on that girl Joyce Marie Mercer you requested. It was quite a large hassle getting that sir; I hope they're worth it," my old friend and butler Charles stood across from me as he said this and handed over four large manila folders stuffed with paper.

"Trust me Charles they are, thank you," I said as I dropped the files on my desk and dismissed him. I never thought I would have to do this. And by this I mean having to use all of my connections to get the police reports about my ex-girlfriend. When Mara had gotten with Jerome, I was distraught, and there was no need in pretending that Joy wasn't handling the Nina/ Fabian situation well. So instead of dwelling on it, Joy and I hooked up, and by hooked up I mean _hooked up._ But that had changed into a committed, loving relationship that lasted up until…the accident. If there had been an accident at all that is. 

Alfie's Point of View

Gunshots surrounded Amber and me. I gripped onto her as hard as I possibly could. I couldn't lose her. No she was too precious to me, she was my lifeline, the only thing that was helping me survive. I didn't care about the fights we had had, the yells and screams and hurtful comments that had recently spurted from out mouths, and I didn't care that our love wasn't as strong as it used to be. All I wanted was to tell her I loved her again and to kiss her sweetly and to apologize a thousand times.

So I did the thing that came natural to me. I picked up Amber and ran as fast as I possible could, dodging the bullets, and finally stopping to crouch behind a stone pillar. The shots went off for a few more moments, and some of them began to ricochet around. Tears poured down Amber's pretty face and she looked up at me, looking absolutely terrified. Finally we heard the noises stop and the car peel out of the parking lot.

Amber cradled her head in her hand and her voice croaked out to me.

"Alfie, what happened? Why does this happen to us?"

_I wish I knew Amber, I wish I knew._

That's what ran through my head but the only thing that came out as I picked up my wife from the ground was

"I don't know Amber. But I wish I did,"

AN/ You thought I was going to kill Alfie didn't ya? Pshhh, I'm not _that _mean. Well….nevermind. But yeah tell me what you think with your awesome reviews! I actually proofread this chapter! (Still there's bound to be a billion mistakes, _**still**_need a beta, oh well) Anyway REVIEW! It makes me happy!

Written-in-hearts- Well I'm glad you still like it! I hope you like it to the end! (Oh and just so you know there will probably be _major _Jara in the next few chapters, just saying)

Pandacat1bagillion- Ummmm he didn't get hit, but he got shot at! So that's bringing them together, well kinda but still, thanks for your suggestions!

HarryPotterFanFreak- Here ya go! Alfie is okay! Yay!

Waterwolf101- Why thank you! I added in some Fabian! Yeah…I have quiet a few issues with spelling, I'm not the best at that. Thanks for the advice and the review!

HouseofAnubisGirlxFabiana- Okay that's good! Thanks!

Live0laugh0love0- I shall! Thank you very very much!

Aria Elizabeth Skittles- Oh yeah Joy's in the finale and stuff so she's alive in the show she just isn't in my story. Or at least they think she isn't.

Early-Birdie-Girlie- Haha sorry! See this chapter isn't a cliffhanger! Well…not really.

I Write Sins Not Tragidies- Haha see Alfie isn't dead! Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

Fabian's Point of View

This had to be the strangest thing I have ever seen. Patricia's toxicology report almost exactly matched Alfie's from a few years ago. So whoever had poisoned Patricia had to be from school, they had to be a member of the cult Victor was in. So whatever had happened had a much bigger, scarier, and complex plot. Looks like Sibuna may be back in business

.

Mick's Point of View

Can this car go any faster? Glancing at the words in the file, my breath was taken away once again. I was completely shocked, and utterly pissed off. Why hadn't the police or Joy's family told us? Would it really be that hard? How do you not tell her friends? Why hadn't they told us that _Joy's body had never been found?_

Alfie's Point of View

Amber and I stood wordlessly as the sound of sirens began to pour into our ears. As the noise became louder and the flashing lights brighter, I held on tighter to Amber. Two police men ran up next to us.

"Gunshots were reported, can you-" the first one began to speak but stopped as soon as I raised my hand and pointed to wear the car ad taken off to. One of them jumped back into the car and one officer stayed behind and began to ask us questions.

"What exactly happened Mr. and Mrs. Lewis?" Amber and I exchanged worried glances and we knew what we were thinking at once. We didn't trust them, and we couldn't, but we had too.

Nina's Point of View

Mara, Jerome, Fabian, and I sat around glancing at each other nervously. After our preliminary findings it had gotten awkward and tense. Just like it used to in our old school days. I was just about to break the silence when a voice came over the intercom.

"Damn mate! Open the gate! I have something!" Mick was at our house for some reason. He always called before he came.

"Buzz him in!" Fabian called out loudly, our butler Wilson did so and less then a minute later Mick came running into the room. He looked completely pissed and slightly distraught.

"Look!" Mick exclaimed as he threw the large files he had in his hand onto the coffee table in front of us. Reaching forward, I grabbed the first one and Mara and Jerome grabbed another one. Fabian looked over my shoulder and a small gasp escaped from my lips. These were Joy's police reports.

I opened it expecting something equally shocking and dramatic to what had been happening recently. And I was completely right. The police had never found Joy's body in the lake. Never. A few more things said something about how witnesses had seen another boat get close up to Joy's wrecked one. Whatever had happened to Joy was not normal, and it may not have even been real. Patricia would be so shocked. But where was Patricia anyway?

Patricia's Point of View

Stumbling my way through the streets I tried my best to get back to my house. Honestly I was surprised I had a house, not to be mean or anything but I was grateful when my mum died. She left me an insane amount of money, and if I didn't have it there was no way in hell I could have survived this long.

I reached my tiny flat and unlocked the door. Shutting it behind me I collapsed onto my coach as soon as I was able to. It was so comfy and all I wanted to do was drift into a deep sleep. But obviously Mother Nature wasn't on my side and I just couldn't fall asleep as hard as I tried to. So I sat up and grabbed the remote and flicked on the telly.

"Bloody hell," I muttered to myself. Amber and Alfie were on the news, saying something about how they had almost been run over and then shot at. The newsreader began to go about if someone had seen a black Hummer with a number plate ending with JO7.

Someone was not only after me, but after all of the Sibuna members as well. Sinking back farther into the coach I let the thoughts swirl around my brain.

Obviously it was someone from our school years, that was now clear, but who could it be? My thoughts were cut off by a familiar, but raspy broken voice. Joy.

"Who do you think? You just gave up on me? You didn't back then, why did you have to now?" I whipped my head around to see a dark figure run out of my door. I was exhausted, but I began to follow anyway. Stopping at my doorway I began to feel faint and dizzy. Pressing my hand against the doorframe I tried to keep my balance, but to no avail. I slipped down the wall and darkness over came me once again.

AN/ Super short but Joy's back! Thanks to my new awesome beta water wolf 100! Leave reviews!

HarryPotterFanFreak123- Aw I'm sorry I hope you get better! I hope this chapter satisfied your questions (or at least some of them)

Written-In-Hearts- Okay no Jara in this chapter but I'm planning something big in the next!

I Write Sins Not Tragedies- Yeah! Don't worry about your hair(mine always looks like shit!)

Rockets Love- Don't worry I know exactly what you're saying And I will take all of it into account!

EClarefan4ever- Thanks!

Samcabral- I'm glad!

Pandacat1bagillion- Thanks a ton!

Early-Birdie-Girlie- Nope no cliffhangers but there is one in this one!


	8. Chapter 8

Jerome's Point of View

Mara and I made our way home in silence. We were both lost in thought, how could we not be? Our old friend may not be dead. We thought for five years that Joy was dead. Yet it's completely possible she wasn't because there was no body to prove that she was. God, this is so fucking confusing. If the old Sibuna mystery hadn't been life threatening, I would have to say that this was almost worse. Almost.

A loud gasp escaped from Mara's lips as she quickly reached over and turned up the volume on our cars radio.

"Listen," she whispered, her voice quaking with shock and fear. I turned my attention to the radio announcer.

"Gunshots were fired at Hyde and Forman Law Firm today at 3:30 pm. Watch out for a black Hummer with the number plate ending in JO7. Stay tuned for more information on this breaking news story; now let's check the weather report! Joe back to you," the newscaster spoke in a fake up-beat tone and it made me positively ill. Amber and Alfie were at Hyde and Forman Law Firm at 3:30. Our friends probably got shot at.

Gripping onto the steering wheel tighter I drove faster, trying to get home as quickly as possible. It was very likely someone was after everybody who had been in Sibuna, so getting home was probably our safest bet. Pulling into our drive way I unbuckled my seatbelt as fast as possible. Just as I was about to leave the car and run into the house I saw Mara out of the corner of my eye. She was incredibly pale, even if her natural complexion wasn't, her eyes were as wide as possible, and she had broken out in a cold clammy sweat.

"Mara, babes, are you okay?" Gently I caressed her face. If Mara was nervous or scared then I was too. She was the only stable thing in my life and I couldn't lose her. Not to whatever was happening or my mistakes.

"No Jerome I don't think I am. I don't feel safe anymore," her voice sounded so broken and aloof. Embracing her tightly I whispered reassuring words to her.

"Mara, you don't need to worry about being safe, because as long as I'm alive you will always be safe. Always." After I said that she pulled me in for a longing kiss, pouring out all of our emotions and fears into it.

Nina's Point of View

Fabian and I were now all alone in our house, watching reruns of American shows I had on DVD. I was trying as hard as possible to get lost in the funny Samberg sketch but, I just couldn't. An insolent nagging feeling in my stomach told me something was wrong with Patricia. Something was very wrong and I knew the feeling I was having wasn't about to go away.

"Fabian, I think we need to go check on Patricia," I turned to him and said. He arched an eyebrow and grinned. His smile was still as distracting and beautiful as it was ten years ago. I got lost in it for a moment before his voice snapped me back into reality.

"Is this one of your famous intuitions?" I nodded and he let out a small chuckle.

Leaving that small happy moment, we left to go see if my feeling was wrong or right. In the back of my mind I knew I would regret being right.

Patricia's Point of View

"Patricia!" Nina's voice began to stir me from my dream. I groaned, my head was pounding, and my eyes felt incredibly heavy. I tried to open them but the pain was completely unbearable so I just shut them again.

"Aw hell Nina, don't scream. It makes it hurt even more,"

"Sorry, but what happened?" Nina's voice lowered into a soft whisper. That was one hell of a question. Joy had come back and she had done something to make me faint…again. Blimey I'm such a pansy right now.

"I wish I knew, but the only thing I do know is that Joy is back. She's alive, and she isn't going to stop until we're _all_ done." I tried as hard as possible to push myself off the floor and open my eyes. Doing this I saw that both Nina and Fabian were here, surrounding me.

"What? That's not possible; I mean that's not possible is it?" Fabian sputtered out.

"Yeah Patricia, where did you get that idea?" Nina asked, but I could tell she believed me but was only trying to deny it.

"I got that idea because she was in this very room! And she was threatening me and us! Please believe me! You always believe me Nina! You always do!" I cried out in distress. This couldn't be happening; my best friend wasn't believing me and it was killing me.

"Okay! Don't worry Patricia I believe you! I'll always believe you okay!" Nina responded, trying to reassure my doubts. I nodded, trying to calm myself down. In my peripheral vision I saw Fabian walking over to a dying plant I had in the corner.

"What are you doing Fabian?" I asked. Instead of responding to me he held up a small tin canister.

"I think I know why you passed out Patricia. You were poisoned, again,"

Amber's Point of View

The police finally let us go after some intense questioning. We tried our best to sound like a distraught couple that had no idea to what was going on. But we did. The almost-dying pertained to Sibuna, it had to. That's why we were almost killed and why Patricia had been poisoned. Victor's cult was obviously back and trying to kill us and the police were involved. So we had to lie.

I felt bad about it, I really did, but I was protecting my family, my family being Alfie, Mara, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Jerome, and Mick. They were my family and my family is in danger. And I will do anything and everything to protect them. After all, WWVBD?

AN/ And this concludes yet another chapter! Thanks again to water wolf 100 for pointing out a major mistake I made and being an amazing beta! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you leave lots of reviews!

Samcabral- Why thank you!

I Write Sins Not Tragedies- Ohh I'm going to take that as a vey big compliment! But I don't want to give you the creeps! Well at least not that much… but you are correct you are very kick-ass! And I hope this update satisfies!

HarryPotterFanFreak123- I did update soon and I do know the answers!(well some of them anyway) But thanks for the review!

Starlightchick-Indeed it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

AlaskianCity- Why…Thanks! That's a huge boost to my ego(which I do not need but do appreciate!) And you're right sugarcoating life is not something you should do, it doesn't work and I'm glad you don't think I did that.

EClarefan4ever- Your review was fantastic and much appreciated!

Sparksfly16- Thanks!

Pandacat1bagillion- Omg I love them too! Haha you're right about the mystery thing! It's like the game Clue! Wow I might have to say that in this story…. _"This is so confusing!" Alfie moaned. "Yeah it's just like the game Clue!" Nina said. "What?" Patricia asked still completely out of it._

Written-in-hearts- Well it's not a ton of Jara but it's quite a bit and I hope you enjoy!

Luv-ya-dearly- Thank and yes yes it does!


	9. Chapter 9

Mick's Point of View

Our whole gang was back at The Hub. I had a feeling we were going to be spending a lot more time in this place having stressful discussions. With the whole Joy thing going on, our lived had been placed on hold for a while. We were all on leave with our jobs, even me because I had taken a break from training. All of us seemed to be lost in our own thoughts until Alfie began to speak.

"Damn it, all this Joy new mystery stuff is so confusing! I hate it," Alfie muttered angrily as he held his face in his hands. He looked so defeated and upset; it tore at my heartstrings more then I would like to admit.

"Yeah you're right Alfie, it's just like Clue! Except it's not Professor Plum in the library with the pipe, it's crazy ass Joy with poison, guns, and probably a bunch more things everywhere," Nina joked, trying to cheer everybody up.

"What are you going off about?" Patricia asked, genuinely confused. Nina rolled her eyes at Patricia, Nina probably got sick of us Brits never understanding her American jokes.

"Never mind," Nina grumbled "Let's talk this out now. Joy is back and she's out to get us. What are we supposed to do?" That was a good question. What are you supposed to do when an old girlfriend comes back from the dead and tries to kill all your friends? I wish I knew the answer.

"Ehh, who the hell knows? I say we watch our backs and get the hell out of this town! We should run off to London!" Jerome suggested this as he placed an arm over Mara's shoulders hugging his wife closer. That idea didn't seem that bad actually. If we ran off maybe we would be safe. But truth be told I'm not sure if I wanted to be safe from Joy. Joy and I were so in love when we were dating and I wanted her back so badly. But if she was trying to kill us I wouldn't take her back I refused to.

"No that's a dumb idea Jerome! She would find us and track us down, I know she would!" Patricia exclaimed completely upset and defiant. She waved a chip in Jerome's face for extra effect. "I refuse to run away from this, I don't want to back down," Patricia did make quite a bit of sense, which was surprising because her views on things have just been going downhill since she started drinking. Backing down wouldn't be smart, and she was right to think Joy would track us down. Joy was always incredibly determined.

Mara began to fidget uncomfortably. "Um Mick, you know those files you gave us on Joy?" I nodded what an incredibly odd question. "Well I was looking at the very last one and I have to ask you something. Umm did you know that Joy had or has an incredibly serious case of schizophrenia?" My head began to spin. No I had not known that, I hadn't even had the slightest idea of that.

Patricia's Point of View

Mick's face was incredibly pale, and he looked so distant and distraught. What was going through my mind was probably what was going through Mick's. Joy had a serious mental issue, I just couldn't believe it. For years she had been my best friend yet she was crazy and insane and it was so surreal.

"What do you mean Joy had schizophrenia? How could she have had it without us knowing?" I screeched loudly, gaining mean looks from the others in the small pub. They could all go to hell. They did not just find out that there old friend was a wacko.

"Patricia keep your voice down!" Fabian scolded me quickly. "Mara, tell us more will you?" Mara nodded and began to speak, telling us what we all wanted to know.

"Well I was looking in the file and apparently she had been diagnosed with it about a year after the whole Cup of Ankh thing, around when she was sixteen. She took meds for rest of her life, except the police were pretty sure she hadn't been taking them for about two weeks prior to the alleged boat accident. Joy was crazy when she supposedly died," Mara explained. Shebegan shaking, in what I presumed was fear. Jerome held her tighter, trying to comfort her. So Joy had been fine for awhile but before she had died she had been completely out of it. And she probably still is. Lucky us.

Nina's Point of View

I helped saved a lunatic. It would be just our luck for our friend to have a mental illness.

"But…how did she get diagnosed without us knowing and how did she take her medication without us knowing?" Fabian asked, looking truly puzzled. Those were good questions. Looking back on our school days I never did remember Joy doing any of those things or doing anything different than normal. But then again I didn't really know what normal had been for Joy. I never really knew her before she disappeared and even after she returned she had moved to a different house and we had never became close friends. Yet if the people who had known her best didn't see anything different in her, I guess I shouldn't feel terribly bad if I didn't.

Mara just shrugged and snuggled closer into Jerome's arms.

"I don't know, you can look at the files if you want,"

Nobody said anything for one peaceful moment. Then Mick went all crazy on us.

"Damn it Mara! I think I would've noticed if my girlfriend was crazy! Joy wasn't crazy! Now shush up you arse!" He slammed his fist down on the table and then stormed out, gaining hideous looking glares from everyone else in the restaurant.

Everyone at the table grew tense and silent.

"Well this conversation has been…eventful," Amber pointed out.

AN/ And here is chapter…9! I hope this update satisfies and I hope it answers some questions! Read and review!

Pandacatbagillion- Oh you know it!

Written-in-Hearts- I'm glad and trust me I will try!

Water wolf 100- Haha I;m glad I can do a good British person! You are so right about getting ideas from reviews. Thanks again for being an awesome beta and reviewing! I can't wait for a new chapter!

Samcabral- Thanks I'm glad!

HarryPotterFanFreak123- Damn straight Fabian is always right!

Early-Birdie-Girlie- Ohh that's good!

Luv-ya-dearly- Sorry I didn't update yesterday but here's one! Thanks for the review and I will take your awesome suggestions into consideration!


	10. Chapter 10

Mick's Point of View

I started to run. Running always helped clear my mind when I was in school. Now it wasn't doing a thing. The thoughts were still there, wandering around my mind, but never floating away. Why couldn't this be easier? It was better before I got with Joy. Joy made me think and she made me become a better person. Something Amber and Mara never managed to do**. **But now I was paying for falling in love with her. Joy was a lunatic or something and she was coming to take away the only thing that makes my life worth living, my friends.

Stopping in the middle of the street I looked up at my surroundings. Maybe my subconscious mind took me here or something. I was standing right in front of the old flat Joy and I used to live in. Going against my better judgment and my gut feeling I began to open the glass door.

Fabian's Point of View

"Am I the only one who's worried about Mick?" Amber asked us all. Amber wasn't alone in those feelings. I wanted to know where my best mate had run off to. Sometimes when he's upset he doesn't make the best decisions. He acts on impulse and anger, which are never the best combinations.  
"No you aren't. Where do you think he is?" Jerome asked. It was surprising to hear Jerome admit he was concerned about Mick. Mick and Jerome weren't great friends in school and it had only gotten a little better through the years.

"Who knows, but I really want to know where he is. I think we should go look for him," Alfie said. I didn't think that was the best idea. Mick was a smart guy, well he had common sense, anyway he could take care of himself. He didn't need us watching out for him and being paranoid.

"Hey Rutter, call for you on the main line," the owner of The Hub, Red, called out from behind the bar counter. Why would they call on The Hub's line? Why not call my mobile phone? I was puzzled but still I went over and grabbed the old green phone off the hook.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Fabes, remember me? It's your old friend Joy, but I'm sure you don't care. Anyhow Mick keeps asking for you guys, he wants to know you're all right. Granted you are now but you won't be for much longer," an old familiar voice rambled on. The phone line clicked and I stood there in shock contemplating what had just happened. Joy had called here. She had Mick. I couldn't deny it anymore. None of us were safe.

Nina's Point of View

Everybody was looking at Fabian as he grabbed the phone off the counter. He stood there normally for a moment but soon he became tense and afraid looking. Something was wrong. I knew it. And I knew it even more when the phone fell from his hand and almost on to the floor.

We all leaped from the booth and ran over to him. I gripped his arm worriedly and gazed up at him.

"What's the matter?" He looked so out of it and worried. The phone call must have been insanely powerful to make him act like that.

"It was Joy. She has Mick, he's safe for now. But we aren't," his voice was so muddled and low that I could barely hear him. Oh Lord, I mean we knew that we weren't safe, our experiences had told us that, but now it was definite. Joy had called and threatened us and we were going to die.

"No! We have to go save him! He's not safe with that psychopath!" Amber cried out loudly. I didn't blame her for saying that. There will always be a small part of Amber that will love Mick; I mean he was her first love.

She was right; I didn't trust Joy with Mick. I didn't care if Joy loved Mick, she was crazy and she could hurt us and him. I nodded in agreement with Amber and so did Patricia and Alfie.

"Yeah Fabian, I don't care if he's safe or not. We need to save him!" Alfie yelped loudly. He was passionate about this. Maybe he was having flashbacks to being shot at. Alfie knew what Joy was now capable of and he was probably incredibly frightened by them.

Red yelled angrily at us. He didn't take well to us loud youngsters.

"You dumbasses better calm down or I will stick my foot so far up your asses you can wear it as a hat!" For a moment we were silent, but we quickly went back to arguing in hushed whispers.

"Don't even say a word Fabian, we're going! I'm saving him, whether you like it or not!" Mara left followed by Jerome, Patricia, Amber, and Alfie. Only I was left with a still shocked Fabian. Grabbing at his hand I softly whispered into his ear.

"Come on hun, he's your best friend. We've got to go get him," He didn't say a word, only nodded and we walked out following our friends.

Jerome's Point of View

Now if I was a world-class git where would I be? That was the question I had to ask myself as my entire group of friends looked for Mick. Where the bloody hell did Joy take him? It was so utterly confusing. I didn't understand how a one-hundred-pound girl with mental issues could take a two-hundred-and-fifty-pound footballer.

"Mick! Where did you go?" I hollered out along with the rest of my friends. We had been at this for at least an hour and I was already giving up hope of finding him. "Look mates, we aren't going to be able to find him, so how about we just head home?" I suggested.

Amber looked at me with pure shock on her face.

"We cannot just stop looking for him! He's our friend," I knew where Amber was coming from and all but honestly Joy was just going to come back eventually and taunt us with him. The bad guy always does that. Just as I was about argue back something caught my eye, or maybe something _didn't_ catch my eye.

"Um guys, where's Trixie?"

AN/ Yeah…in case you haven't noticed I've made a lot of references to That 70's Show. Because it's awesome and if you haven't seen it you should watch it :D. If you want too…if you don't I get it. But still it's an awesome and funny show! Anyway read and review!

Written-in-Hearts- Haha you're welcome! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

HarryPotterFanFreak- I know right! They have to make another seasn(btw I know what you mean about getting weird looks from the parental units….lol I get them everyday)

Rockets Love- Yeah I guess it was….Yeah my cousin has it and he takes pills but when he dosen't…..not let's just say that's not all Joy has….

I Write Sins Not Tragidies- Haha I'm glad! And I love your suggestions but I'm going to make it a little different when I put it in okay. Like a lot different but still….Anway thanks for the review!

Early-Birdie-Girlie- Super glad! Thanks!

FabinaxJara-SiBuNa- Oh wow thanks! I probably should…. But tell Luv-ya0-dearly thanks for me k :P and thank you once again!

xx_Camille_Elizabeth_Storm_xx- Well I'm glad! I don't watch Pretty Little Liars and I haven't read them so I'm not sure but umm cool? Thanks for the review!


	11. Chapter 11

Mara's Point of View

"Great, now two of our friends are missing! Can we ever catch a break?" Amber yelled in frustration. She was right. All of the bad things in life always seemed to happen to us. Especially now.

"Please Ambs, it's going to be okay. We'll find them," Nina reassured her., coming up from behind to hug her. Tears began to form in Amber's eyes and I had to look away. It hurt so much to see my friends upset; they always had their hearts on their sleeves. And that was something I could never do.

Jerome must have sensed that something was wrong because I felt him grab onto my hand and squeeze it tightly. I gripped onto it and smiled at him. What if Joy took him next? There was no way I could stand to lose him to her, even if it was only for a short amount of time.

"If we're going to find them we have to think of a plan? What's an important place to Joy around here? I bet she would take them somewhere like that," Alfie said matter-of-factly. It was surprising to hear something intelligent and smart to come out of the funny guy's mouth. But I guess when you have to deal with all of this stuff you can mature fast.

"Wait how do we even know it was Joy who took them?" Jerome asked. He was probably in denial and all but there was no doubt in my mind that Joy was the culprit. How could it not be? I mean there was nobody else who would ever do this to us or even be capable of it.

"Yeah and but who else could it be? The Queen?" Fabian asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Anyway is it just me or are we _very_close to Gambier Terrace?" Gambier Terrace…now why is that important. Lord, Mick and Joy had a flat over in Gambier Terrace. The exact same flat that Mick had proposed to Joy in. And the same flat where Joy had never returned to.

Amber's Point of View

We all literally ran over to Gambier Terrace. It wasn't necessarily a far walk from where we were but it certainly wasn't enjoyable to run all the way there in four-inch heels.

"Which flat did they even live in?" I asked through huffed breaths. Nobody said a word or did a thing. It was like I wasn't even there and they weren't even listening. But then again maybe they didn't hear me considering I was lagging a few kilometers behind.

"Come on Amber! Catch up!" Mara called from over her shoulder. They had all stopped in front of a white middle flat. I caught up as fast as possible. Breathing hard, I stopped when I reached them. Alfie patted me on the back. God, I was tired.

"The door's open…" Nina murmured. That was true, the door was slightly ajar and one window was open. A breeze was blowing in and it made it look incredibly eerie. The dusk sky didn't help much to lower the fear factor and the obvious creepiness.

"So do we go in? What's the plan? Or do we not have one? Because we usually don't, and right now I kind of would appreciate one," Jerome asked only somewhat sarcastically. **()** I didn't blame him for saying what he was saying. Jerome was right; this wasn't the sort of thing you can just go running into.

"Sorry for the inconvenience but no we don't have a plan," Nina snapped. "So let's go!" she ran into the flat bravely. Fabian, Alfie, and Mara were right at her tail.

"When we die, please tell me I get to go to heaven and see David," I sniffled a bit as I told Jerome my request. At first I thought he was going to give me his signature smirk, but he didn't.

"Course you will Amber, you're too good not to. Come on let's go," We ran in after our friends, completely oblivious to what was inside.

Nina's Point of View

"Oh God," I breathed out. The whole main room was devoid of life, but there was a single sheet covered sofa that sat flipped over on its side. A few traces of what looked to be blood were in it and I knew without a doubt it had to be either Mick's or Patricia's. But why would Joy hurt her best friends? Probably because she was a lunatic. But still.

Loud pounding noises came from behind and I snapped my head around quickly to make sure it wasn't who I feared it was. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw all of my friends. "They aren't here, but I'm sure they were," Fabian held onto me tightly, comforting me. I wanted to cry but I just couldn't, Patricia would have never cried now, so I wouldn't either.

"Um, come take a look at this," Alfie's voice ripped me out of my thoughts and back into the real world. I pulled away from Fabian and followed my friends over to where he was. In Alfie's hand was a small blue envelope.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Jerome asked, looking disdainfully at it.

"It's probably a letter! But not from E.T. which isn't cool but still, "he retorted as he tore open the envelope. A small scrap piece of paper fell softly to the floor. It sat there for a while, and nobody made a move to pick it up. I didn't want to look at. That stupid thing was probably a taunting note from Joy and I didn't like the vulnerable position we were all in.

Finally Fabian made a grab for it and began to read aloud,

"Hello old friends, It's Joy, but you probably already know that. In case you didn't notice I have Mick and Patricia with me now. They're safe, well for now, but you aren't. I'm sure you want to know why. It's because you guys didn't care, you didn't try to save me. So for that you'll have to pay. And if you don't they will. I suggest you wait by the phone at 8 o'clock at Jerome and Mara's house. See you soon, love Joy," his voice began to shake as he got to the end of the letter. It was disgusting how could someone put other people through such hell?

A tense silence hung in the air. It was broken by Mara's quivering voice,

"So what do we do now?" she asked. Amber answered her question quickly and bluntly.

"We go to your house and wait for her to call,"

AN/ Yeah… Gambier Terrrace is a real street in Liverpool. It's pretty cool stuff. John Lennon lived there. Just throwing that out there. Yeah… so I love the reviews keep em' coming!

I Write Sins Not Tragedies- Hmmm do you mind if I PM you and tell ya?

Samcabral- Love your reviews!

Written-in-hearts- Wow that's a huge compliment so thanks!

Live0laugh0love0- I shall try! Thanks

Pandacatbaillion1- Hahah I'm glad I love that show so much! (Sidenote-did you support Jackie/Hyde?)

Luv-ya-dearly- It's no problem! I'm glad you liked it!

AlaskinCity- Oh wowza! Thanks a billion! And I'm glad you got the references!

HarryPotterFanFreak123- No I will not give em a break! Loved your review!


	12. Chapter 12

Fabian's Point of View

Sitting in Jerome's and Mara's study waiting for one of my ex-best friends to call was probably the most nerve-wracking things that has ever happened in my life. Honestly all of those close calls with Victor don't even come close. Victor never would have killed us. He would have kicked us out of school, but he would never take us and hold us for ransom or something.

"Gosh, why won't she just call already? I'm so worried!" Amber cried out. I considered what Amber had said. Joy was taunting us by waiting to call. She obviously wanted us anxious and distraught, but I refused to let her get to me. If we were a mess, we wouldn't be able to help our friends. And if I couldn't help Mick, and Patricia, I would be more then upset. Mick had been my best friend since we were 11, and I wasn't about to let all of the years of friendship mean nothing at all.

"Who knows Ambs? I'm sure she'll call eventually," Mara tried to comfort Amber the best she could, but it was useless. When you're broken you honestly can't console someone else very well. A tense silence hung in the air for one long second before the phone's ringing broke it.

Jerome hit the button before the rest of us could even move.

"Hello," he answered quickly. A crackle came from the other side of the line and for one moment I thought nobody was on the other side of all. Thankfully, Joy began to speak.

"Hello again, how have you been?" Her voice sounded so crazed and deranged it shook me to my core. Was this really the same girl I had been friends with for so long? I didn't think so. The Joy I knew was never like this. But maybe I never knew Joy at all. I never knew the _real _Joy. Joy began this insolent small talk that didn't even matter. What about Patricia and Mick? Why not talk about them? That's what we wanted to hear after all.

"Oh just fine, ya know it's the same ole' same ole', sitting around waiting for this wacko you may know to call us and tell us where the_hell_are friends are. It's tons of fun when you think about it," Jerome's voice dripped with sarcasm and hate. Maybe he and Mick weren't the greatest of friends but we were all family and we loathed this girl who took them away from us. Even if she used to be a part of the very same family.

"Oh Jerome, I see you still have the same sense of humor. Bad. But anyway can't you tell this is a game of sorts? Since it's a game and you're being ever so sarcastic I think it's your turn Jerome. I think you guys need to make a trip to Preston, where Patricia used to live and her Dad still does. Did you know he's dying of cancer? And that he is in possession of a very important asset to Patricia? Better get all your dirty little areses over to Patricia's old home in Preston. Don't want that bomb going off on Daddy dearest do we now?" a demonic, malicious, laugh was spat out towards the end of her evil rant.

Alfie's Point of View

What the bloody hell was going on in that little git's head? She had a bomb at Patricia's father's home. And the man was dying of cancer for God's sake. Something was incredibly wrong with that girl, and it was probably more than just the schizophrenia.

"Why are we just sitting here?" Nina jumped up, knocking over her chair in the process. The tears were evident in her eyes. "We have to go! How far away is Preston from here? About an hour? Get up and let's go we have to save Patricia's dad!" That was Nina. Way to kind and sweet for her own good. She would do anything to help people and she was going have to pay the price for that someday**. **What if Joy was lying?

"Nina, we don't really know if there is a bomb. Maybe the girl's just trying to mess with our heads, she did say it was a game after all," Mara's voice was smoothing and somewhat calm but I could hear the small, almost invisible sobs, escape at the end.

"Of course there's a bomb! That's the game! She's testing us! She's doing this to make us get out of Liverpool and closer to where they are! So like Nina said, let's go," Fabian stood up and grabbed onto Nina's hand as he stuck up for his wife and his beliefs. Really? Did everybody really believe in this hogwash?

"Okay," Amber's voice was soft, meek, and distorted with tears but it was still audible and somewhat clear. Obviously my own wife did. I couldn't believe it, but whatever my wife did I would do too.

"Fine let's go. Mara? Jerome ?Are you coming? We better hurry up and catch that bomb." I smiled brightly but in my gut something still felt off. To give myself a little reassurance in my actions I mumbled under my breath, "If there is a bomb."

Mara's Point of View

The entire car ride was a blur. Fabian had to be driving at least 80 miles per hour the entire time. We finally skidded to a stop after about 45 minutes in front of a large brick house that Patricia used to inhabit when she was younger.

"Are you sure this is where Patricia lived Mara? I mean it looks the same, but I don't see signs of a bomb or anything." Alfie piped up from the back seat. "Could it be that there is no bomb?" Alfie had been incredibly negative about this whole bomb idea. Maybe he just didn't like the one not to be playing and hosting the game.

"Yes Alfie, I'm sure. Besides how can you tell if there is a bomb inside if we're outside anyway? That doesn't make a whole lot of sense. But then again most of what you say doesn't make a lot of sense," I snapped back quickly. Maybe it was a tad bit harsh, but this entire odyssey of sorts was making all of us irritable. Alfie's face scrunched up in defeat and he got out of the car. Everyone followed.

We began to walk to the front porch. Just as Amber was about to knock on the door a loud boom came from somewhere inside.

AN/ Sorry about the wait! I had a lot of stuff to do this week and I didn't get a lot of time to write! Anyhow read and review cuz I love it when you do! (See what I did there? I kind of rhymed! So now you have to review because of how cool it was)

I Write Sins Not Tragidies- Sorry about the long wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the reviews!

HarryPotterFanFreak123- Thanks! Sorry I took so long with this chapter!

Pandacatbagllion- Awwww that's kind of disappointing because I'm a huge J/H fan but you can go for whoever you want. I do agree with you on the Kelso/Jackie!

Early-Birdie-Girlie- Thanks for your truly amazing reviews!

Fbitobe- Damn straight it's intense!

Written-in-Hearts- Well…your welcome and thank you!

Grace- Don't worry I don't judge! I hate that because people always call me a Jew…but I'm Roman Catholic so….yeah people are…..assholes. But I'm glad you love this story!

ThePenIsMighty- Umm I wasn't planning that but you're giving me…ideas…..damn….Anyway thanks for the review!


	13. Chapter 13

Amber's Point of View

For a moment there an incredible silence. Victor would have been so happy; you could hear a _feather_drop, that's how quite it was. But it wasn't a serene quite. It was that terrifying quite that only comes around when something incredibly awful has just happened or is going to happen. The silence was consuming me and I couldn't take it anymore. So I pushed open the door as hard as I could and revealed the undisturbed foyer.

All of my friends gawked at me.

"What? It wasn't like I was just going to stand here," I waved my hand dismissively as I walked into the house inspecting it closely and trying to figure out where the noise had come from. There was a large parlor that didn't seem to connect to anything on the right, a simple staircase straight ahead, and then to the left there where large, menacing, doors. The noise or bomb had obviously come from somewhere beyond the doors. Nina, who had followed quickly behind me along with the rest of my mates, obviously had the same idea as me and opened the doors.

On the floor was a man in his late 50s with snow white hair that had a trickle of red going down his head and staining his hair. His skin was a ghastly white and his blue eyes were slightly open yet you could clearly see the intense pain. It took me a while to recognize him as Patricia's dad, Richard. Nina ran over to the man and bent down beside him.

"Oh God! Mr. Williamson! Are you okay!" the pure concern shone through in her question. She was so caring and kind to a man she had only met a few times. His raspy response came only a moment later.

"Now I am. Nina is it? Joy will be very pleased to have you. And I'm sure my daughter and Mick will be very glad to see you as well," his hand wrapped around her wrist harshly and he pulled her up along with himself. Fabian, Jerome, and Alfie began to sprint over to them as quickly as possible. Richard slipped out a large gun from behind him. "Don't move or the girl gets it! She's coming with me anyway," As if a warning to what he could and would do he shot off a bullet towards the ceiling, causing a large chunk to come out and fall down right on me and Mara. We dodged it by jumping out of the way, but the room was filled with a white dust cloud. Through the smog I could see Richard pull Nina out through the back and probably out of the house. There was nothing I could do though as much as it pained me to see my best friend be taken away by another crazy. Why was I losing everybody I cared about in the span of a few short days? It wasn't fair. But life never is. If it was I would be married to David Beckham and not dealing with this.

Fabian's Point of View

The love of my life was gone, taken by an old man that I've known for almost my whole life. Why was life and fate so damn cruel these days? Why couldn't it be easy? Someone once told me that you have to work for the good things in life. Well I've worked incredibly hard and the very best thing in my whole world was gone. I couldn't even attempt to save her. What kind of man was I? Amber has always been right. I'm a weak bloke. Usually I didn't care, but now, where being strong meant everything in the world, it came back to bite me. I was too weak to take care of the only things that mattered; how pathetic can I be?

Tears began to grow in my eyes, but there was no way I would allow them to pass. I had to stay strong now. This was serious and I was on a mission to fix things and bring back my wife and best mates.

"Now what, there was no bomb was there? I was right! It was a trick. Richard probably just played some sound effect or something. To get another one of us. She's picking us off one by one! What are we going to do?" Alfie's voice was frustrated and rough. I agreed with what he was saying. Joy wasn't planning on getting Nina; she just wanted whichever one of us she could get her grubby, evil, paws on.

"We're going to do anything in our power to save them! So we're obviously going to just have to wait for Joy's next phone call and keep playing this game," Mara scolded Alfie roughly. As if having some odd psychic ability to tell when we needed the fighting to stop; the phone that hung on the wall began to ring. I raced over to it as fast as possible and picked up and put it on speaker phone.

"Awww are you guys upset that Nina's gone? You seem a lot more upset now then you did when I went missing. Then again you always picked her over me. Maybe that's why I headed over to Lancaster Castle. I lost something _important_ there. Be a good mate and find it for me will you. I may spare their lives if you do. Bye now! I hope you're having fun with the game!" Joy was purely maniacal. If I was having fun playing this game then Jerome was the king. But it didn't matter if we liked it. We, I, had to save Nina.

AN/ Thanks water wolf 100 for your awesome beta-ness. (To answer your question yes your awesome suggestion gave me the idea!) And thanks for all the awesome reviews. Leave lots more. So I will not be review poor! (Yet another rhyme.)

Samcabral- Looveeee that you looooooooooveeeeeeeeee it :)

I Write Sins Not Tragedies- I did! Yay! And I'm sorry about your loss, I have to and it's just one of the worst thing ever.

Live0laugh0love- I'm so happy you like it!

Written-in-hearts- Why yes I do! How could you tell?

Water wolf 100- Thanks for the review, even if you already know whats going on and stuff, and your awesome idea that made this chapter what it is!

Grace- I'm in love with the fact that you love it. Thanks for the review

xx_Camille_Elizabeth_Storm_xx- I'm glad you liked it and stuff…but I don't know about the switching point of views. It only switched once in this chapter so I guess that's okay. Sorry though

Princess FaFa- ummm is that a good thing? I hope so :D thanks for the review

HarryPotterFanFreak123- I care! I love when people go off on rants! It's awesome! Keep em' coming!


	14. Chapter 14

Amber's Point of View

My best friend in the entire world is gone. Swept off by some creeper Patricia knows as father. It wasn't fair; Nina was so sweet and kind. She could make anyone feel better with just a smile or a quick comment. Now she was gone; taken away by Joy, a crazy evil witch. I would jump for joy if Joy was out of the picture forever. And to think she used to be my friend.

"Can't you drive faster Jerome!" I cried out from the backseat. It was taking an eternity to drive the forty-five minutes to Lancaster Castle. He gripped the driving wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

"I'm going as fast as possible Amber! There's a limit you know! Wouldn't want to get pulled over by the police would we know?" he snapped at me. An evident look of hurt must have crossed my face because his face softened for a moment and he whispered, "I'm worried about them to Amber, we'll be there in a minute alright." Even Jerome was going soft. Couldn't anyone be strong during this whole fiasco?

My right hand was suddenly gripped tighter by Alfie and I sighed, trying to let my emotions escape from me so I could feel better. It didn't work. Every time I shut my eyes flashes of Nina, Patricia, and Mick filled my mind. Why couldn't I be in their place? I would have done anything to save my friends.

The car squealed to a stop and we leaped out as fast as possible. A tall beautiful stone building greeted us and it took my breath-away. Too bad this wasn't a time for sight-seeing, I would have loved to live there.

"Umm mates, I just remembered something…Lancaster Castle isn't really a castle anymore…it's a men's prison," Fabian spoke for the first time since Nina was taken. Lancaster Castle was a prison. So what did Joy lose in a prison. All of our phones began to beep in sync.

_Ask for Frederick Mercer._

Fredrick Mercer was Joy's father_._ So that meant Joy lost her-

"Joy lost her dad here," Alfie's muddled voice was shocked and upset at the same time. "What do we do now since we know what Joy is missing?" he asked. Wasn't it obvious.

"We ask for Fredrick Mercer, come on," I told him and we began to walk to the closed doors. A man in full uniform stopped right in front of me.

"Excuse me ma'am, but do you need Fredrick Mercer?" he asked in a hushed voice. I nodded as politely as possible. This man was probably in on it as well. He motioned for us to follow him and we did. We walked for a while until we reached a small garden that was encased by an iron rod fence. The man unlocked it and gestured for us to go inside. One by one we walked in and he followed us and closed and locked the gate behind him, the whole time not saying a word. He raised a finger and pointed off to a distant bench where we saw the backside of a man in a suit.

All of us exchanged tentative glances but we walked slowly over to the men.

"Mr. Mercer?" Mara's soothing yet frightened voice came out timid and squeamish. The man turned his head around slowly. It took all that I had to contain my gasp. His blue eyes looked so deranged; his hair snow white hair stuck up everywhere, his suit would have been wonderful if it were not so rumpled and frayed. This man had to be insane as his daughter.

"Hello dearies," his voice was rough, yet so soft and murmured I almost felt bad for him. Almost. "Joy gave me this to give to give to you, but that was five years ago, she hasn't been back since, because she's _dead._" A maniacal laugh took over as he flung a gold locket over to us. Fabian caught it quickly and pried it open. A small, yellow slip of paper fell into his hands. He glanced up at Mr. Mercer but he was already gone, farther into the garden.

"Read it Fabian!" Alfie exclaimed. Fabian's mouth hung open for a while before he mustered enough of whatever he had to muster to speak.

"There's nothing on it," How could there be nothing on it? If there was nothing on it why did we need it?

"It was a distraction," the grumble of the officer came from behind us and we all whipped around to be greeted by him holding his arm over Mara's mouth, sticking a gun at us, and holding a small cell phone. "Here, wait for her to call," he ran off as fast as possible, disappearing into the landscape, and tossing the phone at us.

"Mara!" Jerome yelled and tried to rush forward after them. Fabian and Alfie hooked onto his arms and held him back.

"Stop it mate! We'll get her back don't worry!" Alfie tried to console him. Jerome thrashed about for about a minute more but slowly he slumped into their arms.

"That's easy for you to say, you still have _your_wife, me and Fabian we have nobody now." His heartbreak made me want to cry. He loved her so much and now she was just out of his reach.

Just as I was about to go over and try to comfort him the phone rang. I picked it up from the ground and answered it.

"Yes Joy, what do you want now? Where are we off to next?" I asked. I knew her game now, and I was getting so sick of it.

"Aww Amber is catching on; maybe you aren't as stupid as I thought. Head off to Sunlight House in Manchester will you; watch out for the ghosties, they may get you before I do." The phone cut off as soon as she was done. I started at the blue device in my hand for a moment and I threw it as far as possible. Getting rid of that thing wouldn't stop what was happening but it would help me relieve my frustrations, if only in the slightest.

All of the men gaped at me.

"You heard the girl! Off to Manchester it is!"

AN/ I just found out Lancaster Castle isn't really a castle anymore but a prison. It worked with the plot though so yay! Read and review peeps!

Water wolf 100- You should feel special because you are special!

Samcabral- No but your giving me some ideas….

Princess Fafa- Why thank you! I haven't seen Criminal Minds but I might watch it….

Luv-ya-dearly -Don't sweat it! Thanks for the review hope you like this chapter

Pandacat1baillion- Now it's poor Mara!

Xx CamilleElizabeth Stormxx- Ummmm good? :P

I Write Sins Not Tragidies- Wow that's so sad and I feel so bad for you. But ehh thanks for the awesome review!

Written-In-Hearts- Yeah I do!


	15. Chapter 15

Jerome's Point of View

Mara was gone. The love of my life, the reason I loved, the yin to my yang, my everything has been snatched away in an instant. Why was everything in my life taken away? Mara was what made my life whole, without her I was literally nothing, an empty soul. Is this how Fabian feels? When Nina first got taken, only mere hours ago, I felt sorry for the bloke and all, I mean the pain he most have been feeling was unimaginable, but know, having experienced the same thing, I could sense the turmoil and pain that flashed through his eyes. Damn, could we ever catch a break? Alfie was lucky, he still had Amber. Yet this nagging feeling in my stomach said that he wouldn't for much longer.

"Get out, we're here," Fabian's empty voice said. I looked out of the car window to see Sunlight House, an art deco building that used to be an office space and was now a hotel, that was constructed in the 30s and that was rumored to be haunted. Google was pretty helpful when it needed to be. Opening the car door I walked over to the sidewalk. Amber, Alfie, Fabian, and I exchanged confident glances before we walked into the lobby. My phone began to beep impatiently, signaling that I had a new text message. I thrust my hand into my pocket and grabbed it. Flipping it open I saw that the text message was from a blocked number. Joy obviously.

_Room 237_

Lovely, the room number was the same as the infamous room from the old film _The Shining._ It was just our luck to get that wasn't it?

"We have to get Room 237," I told my remaining friends as I whipped my phone in front of them. They nodded at me and I slipped my phone back into my pocket. Amber made her way over to the check in counter.

"Excuse me miss, but do you think we could get a specific room?" she asked politely. The lady, whose name tag identified her as Sheryl, in her late thirties arched an eyebrow.

"I suppose so. Which room would that be miss?" she asked as she prepared to tap away on her computer.

"Room 237,"Amber promptly responded. Sheryl gasped and her eyes widened. Her already pale skin turned from an ivory color to a pale snow white.

"Why would you ever want that room? I mean with all the stories and all. Surely it isn't that room that you want!" What stories? Google and Joy had mentioned a possible haunting, but never a specific room or story. Before Amber could say anything naïve or stupid, which she often did, I cut in smoothly.

"Yes we've heard a few of the tales, but can you refresh our memories really quick?" I added a failing attempt at a flirty smirk. I tried to draw back into my high school self, but to no avail. Mara tamed me, I couldn't be that guy anymore. My heart belonged to her. It always will, no matter the distance that was separating us right now.

"Oh of course sir," she was perky at first but her voice became hushed as she told the story. "It all started when they were building the Sunlight House way back in 1932, all of the workers kept getting pushed around by unseen forces ya' know, so that freaked them out but it wasn't that big of a deal. That is it wasn't until one of the got knocked down and fell to his death. He died when he hit a steel pole that is directly under Room 214. But that's not all, one of those dirty hookers from the fifties was killed there, and they say that those ghosts haunt the room. The ghosts-" I had to cut her off, she was babbling now.

"Really! How interesting, umm can you check if we can get it though?" I asked, trying to make her stop. The story was freaky and all, but I just didn't believe in that stuff. It was a bunch of bullshit, but there was no need to tell her that.

"Oh yeah! It's empty of course, but for one night it's 100 pounds," Quickly I got out my wallet and stuck a 100 pound bill on the counter.

"The names Smith, can we get the keycard now," She looked shocked at my rude behavior but I honestly could care less.

"Oh yes, of course, here you go," she passed me two white cards and I dashed over to the elevators with my friends at my heels.

The thing couldn't move fast enough. When the doors finally opened up to the second floor I ran to the right frantically looking for the room. When I found it I fumbled with the key card for a moment before haphazardly sliding it in and out of the slot. I pushed the door open and ran into the large dark room. I flipped on the lights and walked into the middle of the room cautiously. Fabian and Alfie walked in right after me and followed me to my spot in the middle of the room. Amber stood near the door way, examining an old picture.

"Nothing's here," Alfie said uncertainly. A guffaw came from behind us. "Ghost!" Alfie yelled.

"Not really," a loud voice said and then my sight faded into black. Just as I was about to fall into unconsciousness I heard Amber's loud yells and Alfie's weak pleas.

I woke up with a major headache and a bump on my head. Fabian sat next to me, rubbing his head and groaning. I turned to look for Alfie and saw him with tears sliding down his face and him holding a glinting object in his hands. It was a ring. Amber's engagement ring to be exact.

"Mate, I'm sorry," I said, trying to muster as much sympathy as possible. My predication came right. Damn, I think this is the only time I've ever felt bad about that. Alfie only nodded. A silence overtook the room. That seemed to happen a lot these days. And then the phone rang; yet another frequent occurrence.

Fabian hit the speaker button and he said hello.

"Sorry about your loss Alfie, but next you need to head over to The Alexandra Theater in Birmingham. There's something very important there," And with a click the irritating voice was gone. And so was Amber.

AN/ Sunlight House isn't a hotel but an office space. It is supposedly haunted though…This isn't betaed because my computer is sooo weird right now….

Samcabral- Be glad! :P Thanks for the review man!(or woman)

HarryPotterFanFreak123-It's okay I hope you like the chapter

I Writer Sins Not Tragidies- Haha you didn't fail don't worry sweetie! I know what you mean about the staying up late, I watch SNL every Saturday Night!

Written-In-Hearts- Don't worry I'll never get sick of it! Thanks!

PrincessFaFa-Haha I'm glad :P

Early-Birdie-Girlie-Why yes, yes I do!

Londonbridgies12- your review is amazing!

Charn14-Yes I felt super bad for Jeorme…

Pandacat1bagillion-Omg…they so do!


	16. Chapter 16

Alfie's Point of View

Good God the car was eerily silent. This was the type of silence that could haunt your dreams at night; as they often did to me. A quietness that would turn even your most peaceful dreams into horrifying nightmares. Nightmares only slip into my sleep now and then on days when I felt alone; and right now I was getting the biggest sense of loneliness that I had ever gotten before. Amber was gone; the love of my life could be anywhere right now. The rest of my family could be to, or well, my quasi-family. That's what they were, the people from Anubis House, were my family to me. Five out of eight of us were gone, and it just wasn't fair. But life never seemed to treat me fairly.

"Are we almost to Birmingham?" Jerome asked Fabian. Fabian nodded slightly, not saying a word as he flicked on the radio. Music was Fabian's escape. Lucky for him that he could lose himself in something that was always available. Stairway To Heaven by Led Zeppelin came on. It was kind of ironic in my mind; we were playing with fate and death at the moment after all.

"We'll be walking up the stairway to heaven pretty soon," I remarked sourly. Jerome's face grew into somewhat of a wicked grin and he joked darkly

"No mate, we'll be cruising down the highway to hell with the way we live our lives," A small chuckle escaped my lips. But it grew into a fit of uncontrollable laughter that I just couldn't stop. Maybe I was insane. I shouldn't be happy, I shouldn't be joking around, and I shouldn't be bursting into laughter. No I should be mourning, crying, and wallowing in self-pity. What was wrong with me? My face began to feel wet as I looked down at the ring that Amber had left behind. Amber had obviously been in a struggle, she would never leave this behind on purpose. I mean I remember looking for this ring for months, having Nina help me and tell me it was too small. God I missed her.

"Alfie mate, don't worry about her, it'll be okay," Fabian's voice was so calm and collected, but it wasn't how it normally sounded. It was very hollow, just like the attic was in Anubis House was.

"How do you know that Fabian? How do you know that for sure?" I questioned him.

"Because all of them are strong, they've dealt with worse things, Patricia's had this happen before, Mara's clever as hell, Amber's feisty, Nina's tough and strong, and Mick…well Mick can fight. Trust me Alfie, they'll be just fine." A new fire was alit in his eyes and I knew that he was right. There was a brief silence before Jerome smirked and made one of his classic Mick hater remarks.

"Does anyone else find it funny that all of the girls have been captured…and then there's Mick." He cocked a somewhat amused eyebrow and I chuckled softly. Even Fabian grinned in amusement. Jerome always teased Mick and that was well known in our group, even though our group was now only three. That thought made me wonder if our group would ever go back to eight…

"We're here," Fabian interrupted my thoughts. I transferred my gaze to The Alexandra Theater, better known as The Alex. I've been in here once before with my parents and it really was breathtaking on the inside. Yet I had a feeling Joy didn't pick this place because of that.

The built in phone in the car began to ring. It played out Ode To Joy. Bloody hell, this bitch really likes irony doesn't she? Fabian hit the Accept Call button on the touch screen.

"Yeah Joy?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"What? No mention of my song choice? God, you guys have zero sense of humor don't you?" She let out an evil laugh, only adding on to the crazy factor. We said nothing and waited for her to go on. "Anyhow, go back into the girls' dressing room. The Alex is closed for renovations so all of you need to do is give the guard a fifty note," she explained. Before she could do her signature hanging up move I slid in a question that I was dying to know the answer to.

"Why are you doing this Joy? Why are you making us play this sick game?" There was a moment of silence, as if Joy was taking time to think about her response, or taunt us.

"Well Alfie, I do it because…because it's fun," And then the line went dead.

We sat in the car for only a moment before we raced out. A large Asian man stood in front of us. He reminded me of a large Jackie Chan.

"Eh, you youngsters can't pass here, renovations and such are going on." Jerome slipped a fifty onto his open palm.

"Hey mate, it's from Joy Mercer." The guards' eyes darted around suspiciously but he pulled us over to a small black door in the back and slyly opened it.

"You only have twenty minutes, so do what you need to do or else it's another fifty," We nodded and he shut the door on us, leaving us in a dark hallway. I moved forward only to trip over my own two feet and fall into a wall. I must have hit the light switch because the large lights overhead began to flicker. It was incredibly creepy. This must have been why the place was under renovations.

"So where do we go?" Jerome asked. As if a sign from the heavens, or from the aliens, a loud crash came from the hallway on our right.

"Probably there," Fabian said. He walked over and we followed. We walked for what seemed like hours but in reality was probably only about five minutes. It was one long hallway.

"There's nothing here," I whined. Why couldn't one of these quests every be a straight shot?

"Yeah Alfie…you're wrong about that," Jerome whistled. He showed me a pamphlet he had just bent down and picked up off of the floor. In the barely lit room I could make out the words

_The Life Story of A Schizophrenic Girl_

_Based off true life stories from_

_Joy Mercer_

_Elizabeth Nattala_

_And_

_Katrina Verssila_

"Wow, Fabian did you see this?" I turned around to face my friend. But he wasn't there.

"Aw fuck," Jerome mumbled. "How did she do that?" I shrugged. Most of what Joy was doing didn't make sense. An evil cackle came from nowhere and I jumped in shock.

"A good magician never reveals her secrets Jerome, anyhow go to the London Eye. And if I have to tell you what city it's in then you're stupider then I thought you were. It's almost over," her devilish voice came from some overhead speaker above us. She was getting creative with ways to deliver these speeches.

Jerome and I exchanged looks.

"What now?" he asked me. I began to walk out of the building and tossed a reply over my shoulder,

"We leave, don't want to owe him another fifty do we?"

AN/ Wooooow…Poor Fabian. Sorry about the Mick bashing, I'm just not the biggest fan of him. If people don't know what the highway to hell reference thing is from….argh….I'm not going to say a word. Ehh Read and review!

Water wolf 100- Ehh I pretty much say anything I needed to say in the orginal DOCX and stuff but thanks again! I'm glad you liked the whole Mick comment.

Early-Birdie-Girlie- I shall!

Written-In-Hearts- Really? Haha maybe it's because I don't have to keep a ton of people in character because like nobody is there!

Samcabral- Hahah I thought so just making sure! Thanks for the review!

Charn14-Haha okay! I hope that's a good oh my gosh!

Pandacat1bagillion-Of course I do! Love Burn Notice! Do you watch Psych to? I love Shawn Spencer man!

I Write Sins Not Tragidies- Oh my gosh yes! She was bleh! I only like the whole Taboo and .ap sketch cuz Andy Samberg is in it and…I'm in love with him, Seth Meyers, and Kenan Thompson. I laughed so hard at how bad she was. Although I did like the Disney Chanel Acting Lesson thing…. :D I love how you watch that! You better love Samberg though!


	17. Chapter 17

Jerome's Point of View

Who would have thought that it would have to be up to me and Alfie to save the day? We were the court jesters, not the knights in shining armor. But for nevertheless we were off to London to play hero since we were the only ones left on this long and grueling quest.

"Hey Alfie, don't you have to buy tickets for the London Eye in advance? Like you just can't waltz in and buy them?" Before he even had a chance to respond Alfie's phone began to beep, signaling that he had an email message. I plucked it from its resting spot and opened the email. It held two virtual passes to the London Eye. "Ehh never mind." Alfie nodded for a second. It was odd to see him so somber. Then he burst into an iconic song,

"We're off to see the wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" I joined in with my own version of the song.

"We're off to see the witch, the Crazy Witch from Hell!" **)**Together we laughed at the song. For a moment the world seemed normal again, Alfie and I hung out constantly and we always made these stupid jokes. Yet the feeling in my stomach kept reminding me that it wasn't anything close to normal, it was the most abnormal thing I had ever experienced. "God Alfie, how much longer till we see the witch?" I asked him. He shrugged, and then he looked down at the GPS.

"About a few more minutes," he replied. I nodded and went to stare out the window. The cityscape at night would have been pretty if I hadn't been so damn distracted by what was going to happen.

"Okay mate, we're here," Alfie said. We got out of the car and were greeted by the sight of the large Ferris wheel. "I guess we go over there," Alfie said as he pointed to the large line. We walked over and were only there for a minute before a large burly man walked over to us. He pulled us from the very back of the line and all the way to the front.

"What the hell," I spat at him. He was obviously working for Joy but I didn't want this guy pulling us around. Joy was already demeaning us. She didn't have to get her lackeys to do it too. He just glared at me and showed me the gun that was sticking out of his pants pocket.

Alfie and I were pushed roughly into the pod, nobody even checked our tickets. The man left and Alfie and I were the only ones in the pod besides a family of six.

"What the hell just happened?" Alfie asked. He looked around wildly, honestly confused. To admit it I was too. Nothing really eventful had happened; he stuck us in here and left. But for some reason I felt like something was going to happen. Something very bad.

"Eh, who knows? Let's just enjoy the ride and wait for one of us to get kidnapped," I joked darkly. Alfie gave me a nasty look, but nevertheless he walked over towards the glass and began gazing at London. I walked up beside him and began to stare out. It wasn't that amazing, I used to live in London when I was a child and the smog infested city didn't wow me. Liverpool was better.

The ride was over before I knew it. Turning around I went to leave with Alfie. But he was no longer there.

"Aw shit, Alfie," I looked around to see if he was anywhere to be seen. But he wasn't and I knew someone had taken him. "Damn, damn, fuckshit, arsehole, fuck, fuck, fuck," I cursed to myself. I tore out of the London Eye's pod and ran back to the car. I sat there waiting for the phone to ring. Sure enough it did.

"Fuck you Joy, fuck you," I said. She laughed innocently.

"Jerome, you never were the ones to mince where you? That's what I liked about you. Anyway you need to buy a ticket to Vancouver and meet be at the B.C. Place Stadium," she informed me. Vancouver…as in Vancouver Canada?

"Why the hell are you making me go to _Canada?_" I asked.

"Because, America is Nina's home and England is ours. So I settled for the middle,"

"I think you need to go back to geography because Canada is not in between England and America Joy," I told her, trying my best to sound like one of our old teachers.

"Shush up Jerome, just go. You know what I've even bought your ticket for you. I hope you don't mind first class," And then she hung up.

"No Joy I don't mind first class, but I do mind crazy people who kidnap all of my friends," I muttered angrily to myself.

The shut then began to set in. I was alone now, completely and utterly. There was nobody on my side to save me, no one to help, nobody else but me. I had to save everybody that mattered to me. Whatever I had done to make this happen to me I did not know. Why was I the last one? Was this just a game of chance like Richard had said? Or was she being deliberate? Taking the one who had betrayed them before. I didn't know, and I didn't want to. Something much bigger was going on, there was a large complex plot, I just knew it. I could feel it in my bones.

Just as I had finished mentally preparing I looked up to see Rufus Zeno's smiling face outside of the car window. I yelped in shock and he turned and walked away, his black signature coat flying out behind him. Rufus Zeno was back, but that wasn't my first priority now; saving my friends was. But then again maybe Rufus Zeno was with Joy. Wouldn't that be one hell of a twist to this crazy tale?

**AN/ Da da da! You see that coming? I didn't…and I wrote it. What did you think about Jerome and Alfie's song? Sorry about the long wait…it was a combo of Lent(Catholic girl right here,) and laziness. **

Early-Birdie-Girlie-Haha yeah pretty much!

Rockets Love- Yay yummy in my tummy! I didn't update very fast but can I get a little bite? Thanks for the review!

I Write Sins Tragidies- A CRAZY PERSON THAT'S WHO! All of my friends besides one keep calling him ugly and I really wanna kick their asses! OMG I love Shy Ronnie, but I totally love Space Olympics and Like A Boss! P.S. I will go to .Applebees all the damn time.

Pandacat1bagillion- I love every single one of those shows. Like literally I would marry Wilson. You're so right it is a small world. A freaky one too….

FabinaxJara-SiBuna- Haha I keep getting all this ice cream! But sorry about the long wait, I honestly hope you like this one

Xx Camille Elizabeth Storm xx- Haha, thanks for the amazing review. I'm glad your following the story and wants to know what happens. Even though I'm not exactly sure what happens…..

Written-in-hearts- Oh my gosh me too. I was like…Mick you dumb jock, why can't you be like a good one? Like Andy from Breakfast Club?

Charn14- Haha I'm glad you liked that part!

Grace- Oh just so you know I love your name because I have an Aunt Grace and stuff…just throwing that out their. But anyway, I get it! And thanks for the beast review.

Jellyfishiheartu- Ohh don't want that. But I hope it's a good scare!

Maddy-I'm glad you liked it!


	18. Chapter 18

Jerome's Point of View

"Would you like something to drink sir?" the young flight attendant t asked me. Bloody hell, it had been a while since I had a good drink, or a smoke for that matter. But I knew I couldn't do that right now, I mean I couldn't waltz into Joy's evil lair stone cold-drunk could I? Well I could…but for some reason I had a feeling she wouldn't greatly appreciate that.

"No thank you, but do you think I could get some headphones for the movie that's about to play," I said trying my best to hide most of my angry emotions. I still couldn't believe I was the only one left. The only damn one. The feelings I was getting were taking me back to my high school days, when I was abandoned by my parents and Alfie for a while.

She left and returned moments later with the headphones and movie. It was the movie The Breakfast Club, that old 80s movie about the high school students who all become friends. God those kids had it so lucky. So what if they have abusive daddies and fighting parents. Those little fuckers need to shut up and learn to deal with bigger problems. Molly Ringwald never had to go all the way to Canada to save the girl you loved and all of your best friends. Well then again, Molly Ringwald isn't a lesbian so she wouldn't go save the girl she loved.

"Aw hell, might as well watch it," I muttered to myself. But I never did see the rest of it because I fell into a deep sleep only moments later.

"We will be landing in five minutes, please prepare for a smooth landing." The pilot's voice awoke me. I had been asleep for almost an entire day. This whole trip was pretty damn exhausting. I stretched out my arms and had to give some credit to Joy. Usually airline's mess up my back, but not this one. Maybe this was part of her master plan; make me comfortable and content and then disembowel me. Yeah, that seemed like something Joy would do.

"Dear God," I muttered as I walked out into the dreary turmoil of Vancouver. It was bloody busy, people surrounded me, some were walking all alone on their BlackBerry, other reuniting with lost lovers, and students were hanging around with their friends. God how I wished that could be me. But it couldn't be so right now all I had to do was find the money exchange and then get myself to B.C. Place as soon as possible. I felt as if I was on the Amazing Race with no partner. **(**

I found the booth and exchanged my pounds for Canadian dollars. After that I went out and got the fastest rental car I could find, a Cadillac DTS, because, who knows how long I was going to be stuck here. Joy was unpredictable, for all I knew I would be off to Russia next.

Thank God the car had a GPS in it or I would have been screwed. I put in the address and sped off to the stadium. And then my stomach growled hungrily. Damn it, since I fell asleep I had zero time to eat. When I didn't eat I was useless, and I'm almost positive my friends did want me to pass out of hunger when I tried to save them. So I stopped at a fast food place on the way. Ehh, five minutes couldn't hurt could it? Actually, that's not true.

"How the bloody hell can I not find this place! Isn't it supposed to be huge?" I muttered to myself. Then I looked up and I saw the imposing building that was situated to my left. "Oh, never mind then," I peeled into the parking lot as fast as possible. For a place that house the Olympics it was a dump now. There was not going to be a hassle getting in because the door was broken and wide open. No trouble getting in here.

I ran out of the car as fast as possible and tore into the building. It was dark; the only source of light was the small source of dimming sunlight from the open doors and windows. "Aw bloody hell," I cursed as I tripped over a few loose boards.

"Hello Jerome," Joy's voice came out of the darkness. I couldn't see her face; it was masked by the darkness. "You can get your friends back, but only if you complete a task, since I took Mick first you can only save him first. You save them in the order I captured them okay," her voice dripped with incredible evil. Her whole demeanor seemed so sadistic now. It was the most frightening thing I had ever seen before.

"Seriously? A task? Can't you do better than that?" I sneered at her, trying my best to mask fear.

"Ha you're right Jerome; I can do better than that. So why don't we let you go through some preparations before you do your task,"

"Of course I'll participate in some tasks for you Joy," I mimicked her shriek-like voice. She spat at me and I wiped it off as quickly as possible.

"Ehh, fuck you Jerome, fuck you. I'm tired of your pussyfooting around. Richard," she called out loudly and motioned to something behind me. An unknown force, Richard I presumed, lifted me up roughly and twisted my arm. It hurt like hell, but I did not say a word nor did I grimace. I would not reveal my suffering to my tormenter. "Follow me Jerome," she snapped her fingers and I involuntarily followed her because Richard was still pulling me along. She walked far in front of us and I took the time to ask some questions.

"Why are you doing this? Patricia's your daughter! Why would you do this to her?" I whispered to him, trying my best to guilt trip him into giving me answers. He cackled softly and responded in a way I could barely even fathom.

"I'm not Patricia's dad, I'm her uncle. Her dad, Paul, is dead," he said with an evil finality. So Patricia's dad hadn't betrayed us; her uncle had. But one thing still pulled at my memory.

"How did Paul die? From cancer?" Richard shook his head softly.

"Oh no, Paul was shot. By Jason," he told me. The name Jason flashed through my mind. Who did I know named Jason? A few people came to mind at first Jason Fez, a kid who went to school with us in 7th grade, Jason Kelso, the biggest dumbass ever who was in my Physics 101 class in college, no and no. Jason Winkler. Yet another member of the Secret Society. I guess old ghosts do come back and haunt you.

"Here we are Jerome," Joy's voice was now melancholic, like she was sad to see me go. Richard tossed me into a small room; it was probably used as a janitor's closet back in the day. "You'll have to spend some time in there to think, here's what you'll need for your first task." She then threw a small black bag onto my lap. The door was then firmly shut. I heard the clicks of their shoes and the pattern of their laughs as they left me to rot in this place.

AN/ Well this is winding down to a close. There's going to be a few more chapters, probably a lot longer then the rest. Anyway I love your awesome reviews so leave more! Hey apparently there's like a bunch of other Catholics who read this so I was just wondering if I could hear what your confirmation name is. It's kinda personal and stuff but I just love hearing all the really cool unique ones; mines Rita. :P

I Write Sins Not Tragidies- Holy crap we so should! Did you see Zach Gali, ehh the dude from the hangover? I loved last night with the whole Andy, Bobby and I think it was Bill, when they got arrested for breaking and entering.

Toolazytologin- Yes, yes, holy cow indeed.

Water wolf 100- This is more in response to the note you left me when you beta-ed. But yeah I haven't been a big retreat person in the past but I'm going to one this summer and I'm so excited! My friends and I always get really crazy away from school so most of what we do will be a combo of Jesus time and dancing around to the Harry Potter theme song lat at night. And I know what you mean at the whole "Catholics aren't Christians! What the heck are you doing? Why is Jesus on the cross?" crap. My family used to live in Georgia, where all the people are Baptist, (bless them because I don't know if you could find a group of people who love Jesus more then they do) so they freaked when they went in our house and saw Jesus dying on the cross. Then they started asking questions about why we call our priest father and not brother and it was…eye-opening to say the least. But anyway that was super long…I babble to other Catholics a lot too.

Live0laugh0love- YEAH! LENT LENT LENT! Then EASTER! Anyway thanks ands I hope you like this chapter!

Grace- Your welcome! And thank you so so much! That's awesome that you Catholic too! Even though I would love you if you were any religion!

Pandacat1bagillion- I love that…damn Jerome should have said that!

Rockets Love- Yay Catholic girls rule! I gave up texting and then I read the Bible everyday! It's hard….blech! But I like Lent because afterwards you feel fantastic about your will power! :P

Charn14- Yeah I feel bad for Jerome…he doesn't deserve it! But yeah Rufus is back! The bitch is back…

Aleprbla-Wow! That's like an amazing compliment! Thank you so much!

Written-In-Hearts- I'm glad you liked the song! Yeah Jerome's one of my favorites too…even though I'm putting him through all this crap! But yeah I hope this was fast enough!

Prank King- Brilliant! Love that word, anyway Jerome got quasi-kidnapped he still saves the day!


	19. Chapter 19

Jerome's Point of View

"Get up" a rough voice pried me from my slumber. What the bloody hell? I then remembered where I was and what had happened. My senses immediately reacted and I jumped up alertly. My eyes were still heavy with sleep and I could barely keep them open. I blinked away the drowsiness. In front of me was Richard, and he looked incredibly pissed off. "Open the bag and get dressed, your first task is almost ready," he commanded me. I didn't like his demanding attitude, I was Jerome Clarke after all and I don't take shit, but I knew he held power and I didn't. So I fished the bag from the floor and pulled out the gym shorts and muscle shirt that was located in it. I glanced up at Richard expectantly.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me change? I know I have an incredibly irresistible body, but I'm married and not gay, and it's really creepy," I informed him pointedly. I didn't see the harm in making this comment, in my gut I knew that Joy would kill him if he ever laid a hand on me without her permission. He glared at me but turned around. I changed as quickly as possible; being extra careful to make sure Richard wasn't looking. He really was a creep. "Okay Mr. Peeping Tom, I'm all done!" He turned back around and his eyes immediately darted towards my feet.

"Shoes and socks off," he grunted.

"Why?" I asked in confusion. If I was wearing gym clothes wouldn't I need my trainers on?

"Because she said so! Now take them off and let's go." I ripped off my socks and shoes as fast as I could. I held my arms up in a display of innocence. He growled at me and yanked my arm, leading me out of the room and out into the dark hallway. We walked for what seemed like forever but was probably only five or six minutes. I'm just a very impatient guy I guess. "Here." he opened a wide double door and pushed me in, slamming the door behind me.

The room was flooded with lights and I realized how big it was and what it was. It was huge and the floor was a grass like surface painted with white stripes, it was a football field. Or a soccer field as the Americans know it. Just as I was starting about to question what this whole "task" was going to be, Joy's voice came from above.

"Do you see the ball in the middle of the field? If you can get it in the goal then you can get Mick back. You can try as many times as possible," she explained. There was a standard ball in the middle of the field and I stepped on the grass and began to run over to it. How easy would this be? Then I felt the pricks and pains that began to arise in my feet. It felt like a million pins were pricking me in the foot. Then I realized what was infused with the grass. Glass. What seemed to be millions of tiny little pieces. With no socks or shoes to protect me they dug deep into my feet, not only stinging there but sending pain throughout my body. As much as I wanted to fall to my knees in the pure pain, I knew I couldn't. If I did that the glass would only go into my legs and cause me more agony. I approached the ball and surveyed it, trying to find the best angle and place to kick it. I was never much of a player, but I did alright when I was younger. Aiming to only do this once I went up and kicked it as hard as possible, trying my best to ignore the never ending pain. It soared in the air and landed only a few feet before the goal.

That meant I would have to run all the way there and kick it in. My feet could barely take the pain as it was and it would kill me to run all the way over there. But I had to suck it up and do it because, even though we've had many disagreements in the past, I had to save Mick. He was my mate, and if not only for him I would be doing it for all my friends. Because after I saved him I could get all of my friends back and my wife as well. So I ran as fast as I possibly could, trying my best to block out the pain. I kicked the ball. It went in and I put my hands on the post and lifted one of my feet up to see the damage. Bloody _fucking_ hell. Tiny trickles of blood covered my feet and I could see the sharp shards poking out. The sight of them only enhanced the pain they caused.

I hobbled off the field and yelled out to Joy, wherever she was.

"Okay I did it you sad sadistic bitch! Now where is he?" Leaving the field only made the pain grow. I didn't know why but it intensified with every second. It may have been because my mind was no longer distracted by the task. She said nothing but Mick came running out of a doorway. He ran over to me.

"Good Lord Jerome! I never thought I would ever say this but I'm so bloody glad to see you! Thank God. She had me locked up in this place forever. Well actually she moved me around quite a bit…but the thing is Jerome, this isn't my Joy," He started off in a fit off babbling but his speech began to slow down with each word, "It's like, well it's like it's this completely different person in her body. And it's bloody scary mate, bloody scary," He trailed off and he looked up at me. This may have been the second time I had ever seen Mick Campbell cry. The first is when Joy "died" and the second is right now. It was so odd. His blue eyes were swimming with tears, yet none fell.

"Oh Mick you have so much to learn," Joy now began to speak. "It's your turn now. You'll have to save Patricia. Right now. Richard, take them." she beckoned from above and Richard came over and grabbed us. He pulled us out into a different door way then Mick had come from. I glanced over at Mick and he looked so scared he could faint. I only hoped the task to save Trixie was easier and less painful then my own. But for some reason I had a feeling it may be even worse.

AN/ If you have any suggestions on tasks I would love to hear them! For Patricia's I was thinking about Mick having to find Patricia's favorite drink in like a sea of a million. But they would all be mixed in with poisons and odd drinks and stuff and all of the drinks would be in funky bottles. I'm not sure yet. But yeah I would love ideas on the other tasks. Oh all of the tasks are supposed to relate to the persons who they are trying to save's personality and life…if that makes sense…anyway read and review!

Writeen-in-Hearts- Aww that's so nice! I'm still a little iffy on the ending, I got this idea for where it would continue in a sequel but I'm not sure.

Water wolf 100- Cecilia was like my third choice!

Prank King- Cool! Yeah your right about Jerome he needs more credit!

Grace- That's so cool! I know Joy is such a freak, it's really difficult to write her!

I Write Sins Not Tragidies- Aw that's to bad it was super good! I'm sure you'll like it.

Pandacat1bagillion- Hahaah!

Charn14-Yes ye you are!

Princess Fafa- lol!

Moonbeam-Haha okay!


	20. Chapter 20

Mick's Point of View

Richard pushed me and Jerome into the dark room. An incredibly putrid scent attacked my nose and I would have thrown up if it hadn't been for the fact Joy had literally been starving me. It had been so crazy. Then again, this whole adventure had been crazy. How exactly was I supposed to deal with the girl, excuse me, the girl I used to love, being a complete psycho? It just didn't work out well. When I walked in that flat I saw her face for only a millisecond then it all went black. Then I woke up in a van with Jason Winkler. He explained how Joy wanted revenge on us. But he never did specify for what. And that thought haunted me, why did Joy need revenge? She was so sweet before. Now she was sadistic and cold. I could barely believe it was Joy.

The lights flickered on and I had to suppress a gasp. In front of us was a large wooden table that had hundreds of bottles in every shape, size, and color placed on top of it.

"Wow. Looks like somebody had a party," Jerome whistled. I sent him a glare and before I could respond, Joy's voice overtook the room.

"Very funny Jerome. Everybody knows Patricia's a drunk. So all you have to do Micky dear is find her favorite drink. It's located in one of the bottles. Good luck my dear," her voice brought back memories that I desperately wanted to forget. I proposed to that girl, I made that girl dinner. I did everything for that girl. And worst of all, I loved that girl. But she wasn't that girl anymore. This Joy was different from the one I knew, and that was one of the scariest things ever.

"Fine. But don't call me Micky every again," I said gravely as I approached the table. Patricia's favorite drink was Russian vodka, she had told us that plenty of times. It was all we ever got her for Christmas after all. I began to examine all of the bottles, looking for one that resembled the expensive ones we always got her. After searching for only a while I picked one up that I was absolutely positive it was this. "Hear it is," I said confidently. I could hear the laughs that were hidden in Joy's voice.

"Drink it then and prove it," she told me. I uncorked the bottle and took a quick swig. Instantly my throat burned and I spat it out as quickly as possible.

"What was that!" I sputtered out. The burning still rang strong in my throat and I grabbed for the largest bottle on the table. It was already opened and I sniffed it before I drank it. Inside it seemed to be water, which is exactly what I needed.

"Just a little lighter fluid." Joy sounded incredibly giddy. She _enjoyed_this. How disturbing and utterly disgusting can she get?

"Little bitch," I muttered under my breath as I downed some of the water. It helped control the pain and I went back to search for more bottles. This time I picked up a medium sized bottle. I held it up to my nose and tried my best to smell it. Its scent was citric and I put it down disdainfully. I had to be careful. Joy could have put anything in these bottles. For all I knew there was mercury, or something even more deadly in hear. Another bottle smelled somewhat similar to Gatorade so I also put that down. Another bottle appeared and smelled somewhat similar. "I think it's this one. So what now, do I have to drink it again?" I asked her. Jerome cracked a sarcastic comment before Joy could say anything.

"No…because Ms. Psycho decided to give you a break and come down here and tell you that you got it right! You arse. Drink it." I shot him a glare. Joy was probably not in the mood for his jokes.

"For once in his life Jerome's correct. You do have to drink it again." So I hesitantly took a small drink of it.

"Gross," I grumbled as I spit the drink back into the bottle. It wasn't the vodka, but thank god it wasn't something deadly.

Then a hazy feeling began to creep up inside of me. "My head…damn what is that?" I groaned as I placed my head in my hands.

"Oh just a little of my specially made poison. Patricia's gotten a lot of that recently." I dropped the bottle. Although everything was getting hazy and distorted I went back over to the table and began to drink as many bottles as I could. I poured back about ten until I found it. I held it up in victory.

"Hear," I held it out as Richard walked back into the room and grabbed the bottle from my hands. He nodded and tossed it in to the corner. Just as I felt as if I was going to fait, Richard forced another liquid down my throat. Slowly the dizziness receded and I felt the world come back into focus.

"Can't have you out of the game now. You did save Patricia after all." He grumbled and threw me back against the table. I rammed into it, knocking down all of the bottles. The glass dug into my skin and it too all of my will-power not to yell. Now I knew how Jerome had felt when the hundreds of tiny pieces of glass sunk into his feet. Richard left the room and Jerome rushed over to me.

"You okay?" he asked with concern in his voice as he helped me up. I nodded in reply. Not much was said for a moment, but then a creaking noise came from the wall. Both Jerome's and mine's head darted over to the wall where it had come from. It was still for a moment then it suddenly opened and Patricia tumbled out. She looked disheveled and tired, but she looked like herself. Her spunk seemed apparent because she only stood there for a moment before standing up and coming over to us with a grin on her face.

"So how do I save Nina?" she asked with a smirk on her expectant face. No one could break Patricia. And for that I was thankful.

**An/ Wow, what a long wait for this chapter. Sorry. I went up to my Grandparents. God there characters… anyway read and review! They make me smiles. Suggestions are awesome!**

**Rockets Love- I really love Mara's idea! So thanks a lot!**

**Fabina 4ever- Yeah it's not fun! I did it on accident before…it hurt a ton.**

**Prank King- Thanks. And you're right. But I think the whole friendship gets better in season 2,**

**RozieIvashkov- Ha I didn't really update that soon but I hope this chapter was alright!**

**HarryPotterRoxsMySoxForever- I know exactly what you're talking about! I love Harry Potter and that's kind of where I got my idea.**

**Aleprbla- Haha I hope you didn't have to step on glass to save your friend from a psycho! **

**Princess Fafa-Yeah I do…it kind of freaks me out. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Written-in-hearts-Awww that means a lot. You're right about Jerome! I hate doing this to him! **

**Blank reviewer-Aww thank you so much! I like Nina's and Mara's a lot!**

**Auzie Ninja- Huh? **

**Charn14- Haha thanks! :P**

**I Write Sins- I shortened your name but I hope you still get it. I'm glad you liked it and your right, damn Ben Franklin.**

**AiyaZen- Haha Im your reviews!**

**A person- Yeah sorry! :P**

**VeVe2491- Ha neither can I! Jerome is hot!**

**A Reviewing Reader-I'm glad! Patricia could so go to jail! I would love to see that episode "House of Jail/House of Drunks" **


	21. Chapter 21

Patricia's Pont of View

I tried to sound brave to Mick and Jerome. But I wasn't. When I saw Uncle Richard and when he told me that Jason Winkler killed my father, I just emotionally shattered. My father and I didn't have the best relationship in the world. But when I was a kid he took me fishing, and to the zoo, and out for ice cream every single Sunday. It was so hard to believe that he was gone; and that my old Drama and History teacher killed him. Not only was it hard to believe but it was hard to understand. Why did he have to go? My dad had only met Joy three or four times and he never knew about Sibuna. Whatever the reasoning I knew I had to suck it and face the music to save my friend.

"Don't be so cocky Patricia. Richard, lead them into her task room," Richard walked into the room and my breath got stuck in my throat. He looked identical to my father. His eyes were the same azure my fathers were and his hair was the same white that my fathers had been. There wrinkles were almost in exactly in the same place and they carried their weight in the same place. It was if I was looking at my father again. Except I wasn't. Uncle Richard's hand grabbed onto my wrist but I tanked it away.

"I can get there by myself," I growled at him. He glared at me in a way my father never did as he pointed towards a small door that was off in the corner.

"Then go," he spat. His eyes darted around to the unmoving Mick and Jerome. "All of you!" he bellowed. Once again I glared at him, but then I walked off with a flip of my hair. I had to show that he didn't scare me. Even though he did.

I sauntered over to the door and pulled it open. The room was basically a scaled down obstacle course and a classroom all in one. In one corner there was a blackboard and the in the other there was a large hoop with a pit of something red in it. Whatever this task was going to be I had a feeling I wasn't going to enjoy it.

"If I was told correctly, Nina and you had a rocky relationship isn't that right? So you'll have to answer the questions about Nina and if you get them wrong you'll have to jump through some hoops to save her. You made Nina jump through a lot of hoops when you first met her didn't you?" Joy sounded so unlike the girl I used to call my best friend. She was bitter, angry, and damn straight crazy. I scowled as I walked up to the chalk board. There were no words on it.

"Hate to break it to you Joy, but I can't answer any questions if there aren't any on the board," I sneered. She said nothing and I gasped as words began to appear on the board. "Never mind then," I studied the first question.

_Where was Nina born?_

I grabbed the marker that was resting on the tray beneath the board and quickly scrawled my answer.

_**America**_

It wrote its response quickly, as if someone was actually writing this from some unseen space.

_Be more specific Patricia._

Wow this thing was pretty snarky. I would bet anything that it is Joy writing all of these responses.

_**Okay then. Point Place, Wisconsin, Untied States of America. Better?**_

_I suppose. Correct. Next question then. What's Nina's favorite book series?_

I knew this. Nina reread it and reread it countless of times.

_**Harry Potter.**_

If Joy thought this was hard she obviously didn't know how close Nina and I had gotten.

_Don't get cocky. What are Nina's parents and both sets of grandparents' names?_

That question really threw me. Nina's parents names I knew. And I knew her Grans name too. I really had to think about this one before I answered.

_**I'll try not to. Her parent's names are**____**Jacqueline and Steven. Her dad's parent's names are Kitty and Reginald. Her moms are Pamela and Jack.**_

I honestly hoped that was right. I met her grandma Kitty only once before she passed away and I barely remembered it at all.

_Good guess. But you're wrong. Her dad's parents are William and Edna._

Now I knew that wasn't true. Nina's grandmother that raised her was her dad's mother Kitty. I knew that for a fact.

_Before you say anything, her dad was a de facto'ed adopted. So go tackle those hoops._

I turned around to face the hoop. "Bloody fucking hell," I cursed. The damn hoop was on _fire._"I have to jump through that? What is even in that pool?"

"Who knows, but I'm just glad I didn't have to do that," Jerome said cheerfully from the background. I almost forgot he was here. I turned around and sent him a glare.

"Is this really that hard to understand?" Joy questioned us. "Well then again, you were always kind of slow. Just run and jump through the hoop and land in the pool. Not that hard." Anger bubbled up inside of me. How dare she insult our intelligence? How dare she do any of this crazy shit. It was not normal. But then again she wasn't normal.

"I am not slow!" I yelled as I ran forward and jumped through the hoop. Luckily I avoided the flames that danced all around me. Then my luck slipped away as my body hit the liquid. It was salty blood. But the blood was not the only thing in the pit. Electric shocks went through my body and I cried out in pain. It was not a small tingle, but instead it was a huge volt that honestly might have killed someone. Grabbing on the ledge I pulled myself out. My eyes fluttered and I sighed deeply. The pain was incredible but I barely felt it as I saw my friend fall from the ceiling onto Mick.

**AN/ Thank you guys so much for your reviews! They mean a lot and I adore them, so keep them coming. Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Oh and just a side note, youu may see the That 70s Show references. Am I the only one that thinks if Mila Kunis and Danny Masterson had a kid it would look like Nina? Or am I just weird?**

**Pandacat1bagillion- Haha, Joy is a very sadistic person indeed. **

**Izzi08-Love dat reiew!**

**Follow you into the night- Aw thanks a ton. (I don't know how I come up with it either. I guess I'm just a weird person)**

**Charn14- That's a really good idea. But yeah lighter fluid would not taste good….**

**Zero- Ha I can't wait till they get together on the show! Yeah Joy is loco!**

**Princess Fafa- YEAH PATRICIA!**

**I Write Sins Not Tragidies- I get lazy like that all the time. :p**

**Grace-Uber glad!**

**Fabinaisawesome- Wow that would hurt soooo much!**

**Written-inHearts-No problem! Joy just gets worse every chapter so just wait till Mara…**


	22. Chapter 22

Nina's Point of View

"Nina! Come on you have to wake up! You have to save Mara!" Jerome's voice was excited yet desperate. The sound of his voice was incredibly muddled and I had to fight to be able to hear it clearly.

"Wow Jerome. Let the girl wake up. She's obviously been through a lot and she's about to go through a lot more," Mick scolded him. All of the voices began to become clearer, but still I had to try to make out what was going on.

"Well she does need to perk up. I mean I got shocked and I woke up before her." Patricia's voice sounded weaker than usual but I could tell she was trying her best to sound strong. For their sake I tried my best to open my eyes and pull myself out of the state I was in. My eyes cracked open and above me were Jerome, Mick, and Patricia. But where was Fabian.

"Thank God," Jerome pulled me up from the floor and I planted my feet firmly on the ground. My eyes darted around the room rapidly.

"Where's Fabian? Where is he?" I shrieked. I tried to dart around Jerome to look for him but he caught me firmly by the shoulders.

"Nina. Nina calm down. Listen to me okay. But don't flip out. Fabian…well he," Jerome started to explain to me but my captors voice cut him off. Joy's voice sent chills down my spine, and anger throughout my entire body.

"I still have him. You have to save Mara, and then Mara has to save Amber, and then Amber has to save Fabian. Then you can have him back. Go through the door on the right to start your task Nina," What is wrong with this girl? I have to lay the fate of my husband in Amber's hand. Good God he was going to wind up dead. "Where the hell do all these doors come from?" Jerome asked dubiously as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Does it really matter?" Patricia threw her hands up in frustration. "Come on Nina let's go save Mara so you can get your husband back or whatever." Honestly I was confused. But I ran over and threw the door open anyway.

"Oh my God." In front of me looked like a game show set from the 70s. It was insane. Neon lights glowed and there was a large red chair. "What the hell," I walked further in to the room and gaped at it.

"Sit in the chair Nina and become the next contestant on The Savior Show!" An unseen announcer yelled in a voice that sounded extremely familiar. From behind one of the red curtains came the owner of the voice. It was pushed back and my breath caught in my throat. Rufus Zeno. Rufus Zeno was not dead, he was here. Rufus Zeno was a potential killer. Rufus Zeno was dressed up like Bob Barker from 1975.

"Oh my God! I never thought seeing Rufus Zeno again would make me laugh but this is priceless!" Patricia's, Mick's, and Jerome's loud laughs could not distract me from the man before me. I thought we were done with him. Obviously I was wrong.

"Surprised to see me Nina? I would betoo! Don't worry about the cup. Only worry about your first question! What is the element on the periodic table that has the letter K as its symbol?" he asked as he sauntered up to me in his horrible blue leisure suit and stuck the microphone in front of my face.

"Potassium. But what is going-what?" I asked. How was a trivia show going to save Mara?

"Correct! Next question; what four American presidents were assassinated?" This question was incredibly easy. Did Joy forget the fact that I'm American?

"Presidents Lincoln, Kennedy, McKinley, and Garfield were all assassinated." I answered confidently.

"Correct again! What is the largest freshwater lake on Earth?" he asked. His eyes narrowed as if he expected me to get it wrong. There was a fat chance of that. I grew up in Wisconsin, I had made countless of road trips up to an old summer cabin there.

"Lake Superior!" I smiled widely and he glared at me. His sharp blue eyes were only harsh for a moment before he pulled out the next question he was going to ask me. The look on his face made me think he thought he was going to trip me up on this. For some reason I was almost positive he was correct.

"That is correct Nina. Do you know what breed of dog was originally called the "Plum Pudding Dog?" he asked me with a wickedly evil smirk on his face. Oh Lord. I didn't even know what Plum Pudding looked like, let alone what kind of dog was named after it.

"Uhh, Yorkies?" I guessed. His wide grin became manically and larger.

"Sorry Nina. That answer is incorrect, you do not win our showcase but your consolation prize will be out shortly." He pulled a large remote out of his back pocket and clicked down on the red button.

"Wait! What are you doing?" my question was answered quickly and abruptly by me being thrown out of the chair I was sitting on. Gliding through the air I hit the wall with a bang. Sliding down I could feel some of my bones crack and it took all of my will power not to shout in pain. I fell to the floor and rolled over, grabbing onto my stomach in an attempt to lessen the pain.

"Nina!" All of my friends ran over to me. Mick arrived at me first and removed my hands from my stomach.

"Don't worry you'll be okay!" he placed his hands on my stomach for a moment before ripping of a section of his shirt and wrapping it tightly around my midsection. Patricia's face had tears pouring down it and I gave her a wry smile. It was not unbearable and I could deal.

"Jerome look, it's Mara," I held up one of my arms to point towards the direction she was coming from. Her face was filled with emotions of despair and loneliness. The usual pretty dark locks she had were matted to her head and her clothes were disheveled and ripped. As soon as Jerome's eyes caught her she ran over to us and threw her arms around him.

"It was scary in there Jerome. Really scary," her voice was almost inaudible but Jerome seemed to get the message.

"Don't worry Mara. It'll be over soon." He told her reassuringly as he smoothed down her hair. He was dead wrong.

**AN/ Sorry about the long wait! Hey here's a memo to all of the That 70s Show fans out here! I have a new story for it that I would love for you to read! It's called Time After Time so click on my author thing and read it and review it please! It would mean so much to me if you review that one and this one! So thanks!**

**I Write Sins- Sorry I shortened your username but I bet you can get it. Anyway that is the perfect task…I would do it! But I do like your for real one!**

**Ice-Princess-93- Well if you love T7S so much go and check out my full length story for it and review it! No, but that would be pretty awesome! Anyway thank you!**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever- Yes sadistic indeed! I love Harry Potter to so Tom Riddle's diary is kinda were I got the idea!**

**Grace- Yeah blood is pretty gross! And thank you so much! That means a ton!**

**DegrassiLoverForLife- Aww thanks! And it's okay that you haven't reviewed before, it's awesome that you are now! Favorite one in fandom? Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Charn 14- To find this one you have to squint really hard *heres a hint, what show played when Jackie and Hyde got together* And more advertising! Check out my That 70s Show fanfic because you are so awesome!**

**Fabinaisawesome- Awww that would really suck for Nina if that happened….thanks for the suggestions and review!**

**Aleprbla- Yeah! It was exactly like that!**

**Toolazytologinin- Haha I like that!**

**Early-Birdie-Girlie- I should, but Joy would never allow it that witch!'**

**Izzi08- I'm glad you're excited about that! Here it is again! No Patricia does not smell like BACON, she smells like CANADAIAN BACON!**

**Wisegirl2772- Aw thank you! And don't worry Fabina will happen soon!**

**Irika- I shall!**

**Written-in-hearts- She will don't worry! **** Joys the mean one not me! And I'm super happy you like it!**


	23. Chapter 23

Mara's Point of View

Jerome's arms around me were the only thing that was keeping me from going insane. Joy had kept me inside a dark dingy room and she barely had given me anything to eat. The whole time I just tried to think about my friends and my husband to keep my mind off of the conditions she had left me in. But nothing had worked. Now that I was back with them I felt incredibly better. An indescribable sensation of pure blithe had surged through me but I knew it was not going to last for very long. Amber, Fabian, and Alfie were not here and I knew Joy had them, I just knew it.

"Aww, Mara you look so happy. It's almost a shame to tear you to lovebirds apart. Almost," Joy's voice infuriated me. What she had said and done to me was so inhumane, it killed me to even hear her voice. "Chop, chop. Head over to the next room so you can save Amber," she commanded from her little room. As much as I didn't want to do anything, and as much as I didn't want to let go of Jerome I knew I had to. Amber was my friend; I would do anything to save my friends. Even though Jerome tried to hold me back I pulled away and walked over to the door that was in the far corner. I pulled open the door and my eyes widened in shock.

The entire room was filled with hundreds of pairs of shoes. Thin, long, and sleek tables were lined up in rows. About 100 pairs lay on top of each of the six tables.

"That's a lot of shoes," Nina's shocked voice came from behind me and I knew that all of my friends had decided to follow.

"Yes it is Nina. You know how much Amber loves them. Mara find a pair of blue suede high heels," Joy ordered me from above. I knew exactly what I would be doing now. Amber had always had an obsession over shoes, it was her fashion weakness. So I apparently had to find a specific pair. My eyes darted down the first row of shoes. There were blacks, reds, greens, pinks, and a_blue_pair. I ran over to where it was and plucked them from the table.

"Ah!" I shrieked in pain as I dropped them back onto the table. A little flame had exploded into my hands as soon as I had picked them up. It left a burn mark that was sure to fester. The flame went out as soon as it was back on the tables. I then saw that it was not a pair of blue suede high heels; it was a pair of blue converse.

"Mara!" Jerome called out worriedly. I brushed him off as my eye caught another pair of blue shoes at another table. I knew for sure that it was the blue high heeled pumps. I ran over and thrust them into the air. This time they did not burst into flames, but instead stayed perfectly unlit.

"Correct Mara. It took you long enough .Now you need to find some white pumps with a red lining," Damn, Joy was getting so specific now. I was going to have to take extra time just to find one pair. I looked down the two rows that were next to me, there were no white shoes. From the corner of my eye I saw two white pairs side by side. I ran over to them as fast as possible. Once I reached the pairs I looked at each of them carefully. One had a magenta pink liner and another had a deep crimson. I held up the white and crimson pair.

"Mara, you're pretty good at this. I'm surprised. The last thing you have to find is a pair of black five inch heels with gold studs by Jimmy Choo," Joy said. This was going to be pretty hard. Partly because it was so specific and mostly because I have no idea what Jimmy Choo's are. I carefully looked all around for black shoes. One whole table was filled with black shoes; nope, Joy was not going to make this easy for me.

Walking slowly along the side of the table I looked down carefully at each pair. It couldn't be that pair, they were flats, that pair was Jessica Simpson; another was only two inches, that pair had no studs, and yet another one wasn't high enough. I used to be so good at picking up things fast, obviously that talent did not apply here. My eyes grew wider as a high pair of studded, black, high heels cam into my view, they had to be the Jimmy Choos. They just had to. Sprinting over as fast as I could I grabbed them and was ecstatic when nothing happened. I had done it. Tears began to pour from my eyes. I got Amber back and I had proven Joy wrong; I could do it.

"Good job Mara," Joy spat from behind what was most likely gritted teeth. "Here's Amber back. But don't celebrate just yet. You still need Fabian and Alfie back," At the mention of Fabian's name I swear I heard a whimper from Nina. It was silent and serene for a moment before Amber was jerked up from underneath the far table.

"Ams!" Nina yelled happily as she rushed over to her best friend. Amber threw her arms around Nina.

"Oh God Nina. Oh God," Amber cried onto her shoulder. A long time ago that would have been me. Amber used to be my best friend. But I didn't mind as much as I used to. Patricia and Jerome filled the void Amber's lost friendship had caused. Amber and I were still friends; it just wasn't how it used to be. And I was okay with that.

"Ugh. Amber stop bloody whining. You have to go save your best friends husband Fabian now," Joy's voice was irritated and angry. But she was right; we had to pull it together and save Alfie and Fabian. We had to get the band back together; no more Yoko Ono like Joy. Nope, our gang needed every single member and Joy was no longer apart of it.

**AN/ Okay this was really frustrating because I had this chapter a while ago but the site was down and I did send it to my beta a few days ago and she hasn't gotten it yet but you deserve an update so here it is! Anyway read and review!**

**Charn14- Ha Rufus and Bob Barker could look a lot alike if Rufus was as old as he was supposed to be. Anyway shoes count as clothes right? Cuz if they do you were right.**

**Grace- Ha if you think Rufus is old now just wait until….you know what never mind. :P**

**Written-in-hearts- Jerome is a beast! And I am seriously in love with the love you give this story! (if that makes sense!)**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxsForever- Oh wow! I don't know what to say to that last statement other then the fact that I love your awesomeness of reviewing this story! You are fantastic!**

**Izzi08- YOU KNOW IT'S AWESOME! And that whole crazy glue statement made my day!**

**Wisegirl2772- *HAPPY DANCE* MARA'S BACK AND YOU LEFT A BEAST REVIEW AGAIN!**

**I Write Sins Not Tragidies- Well Mara has to save Amber(but you know that because that just happened) but I am seriously taking that idea! Like 100% that';s amazing! (And yes…yes it is sad. But don't worry I can enhance your knowledge of That 70s Show over a nice dinner at .applebees. :P )**

**Pandacat1baillion- :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Amber's Point of View

I would do absolutely anything for my friends. People have always said I was self-centered, but that's not the case. The people that have been in my life for this long and have stuck with me are all that matters to me now. And since they mattered so much to me I wouldn't let someone so evil toy around with us.

"No more games Joy! I'm sick of it! We all are. Give us back Fabian and Alfie and come talk to us. Please Joy…if you have any humanity left. Just please," I pleaded with her. Maybe I'm weak to begging like this. I certainly feel weak. But what other choice do I have? Joy's had us doing every little thing she wants. She's been using us for her entertainment and I just couldn't let it happen anymore. I couldn't let her have us wrapped around her little finger. It wasn't going to slide. Not anymore. Not when I was here.

A tense silence hung around us. It was a strong possibility that because I had challenged Joy something very bad could happen to me. Or possibly not only me, but everyone else as well. I felt Nina's hand gripping onto my arm and I turned around to see her shaking her head with a desperate look on her face. I tugged my arm away from hers and shook my head. She didn't get it. Her husband was at stake, but so was mine. I knew what I had to do.

"Fine. But be warned; there are no more niceties. No more at all. Not a single damn one," Joy said with venom in her voice. And then, suddenly and unexplainably, everything went black. Cliché I know, but it did.

"All of you wake up! Now! You want to know what's going on! Well this is the only chance you're getting to know. Because after I tell you now you'll be dead." Joy's voice shook me out of unconsciousness. My senses heightened as I looked around me. My arms were chained behind me. At first I tried to yank my arm away but that only caused a sharp pain to go through it. Although the room was incredibly dim lighted and somewhat large I could make out Nina's tiny frame chained to the wall right beside me. On the other side of her were Fabian, then Mara, Jerome, Mick, Patricia, and then my Alfie.

I hated to see them that way. I hated for them to see me that way. I hated this whole thing, I despised it, and I despised Joy. It was all her fault. Something had caused her to fall off the edge, to be pushed to the brink, to snap. And although I wasn't sure what it was I had a feeling it was us. Or at least something to do with us. I couldn't determine exactly what it could be but I knew that I also had a feeling that it wouldn't be very pleasant.

"Finally! Some God damn answers are well deserved!" Jerome yelled out. Joy's eyes turned to him and narrowed into evil little slits. She glared with such intensity she even sent strong Jerome cowering back into the shadows.

"Maybe I'm not the best one to explain. I think your old friend Rufus Zeno would love to tell you all about it." All of our eyes darted to Jerome, who was quickly becoming drained of all color. He looked so scared, so weak; he was shaking heavily and breathing slowly. "What's the matter Jerome? Are you, dare I say it…scared?" She taunted him, walking closer to him and laughing. He looked back at her with defiance, but you could tell that what he was going to say was a lit and of course, he was scared.

"No. Rufus Zeno doesn't scare me." He spat at her. With a wink she walked farther away from us and closer to a door.

"Well we'll see about that." As she said that the door opened revealing the betrayer, Rufus Zeno. He wasn't very different looking. His outfit had remained the same; even after all these years, the same black leather coat, the same striking blue eyes, and the same face. He had barely aged at all. The guy was a 105 and he still looked like he was only 55. His face spread wide in a Cheshire cat's grin as he opened his mouth to talk to us, to say horrible things that I wanted to block out. But I knew whatever he was going to tell us was going to change things. Nothing was going to be the same after he told us why Joy went off the deep end. Absolutely nothing.

"I suppose you all want to know how I'm still alive. Or how I know that you were sure I wasn't alive. Well after a while I figured out your stupid little ploy about the fake elixir I decided to team up with Joy. She was a more than willing spy, I mean who wouldn't want to see the people who basically abandoned her die?" he chuckled at this, even though it wasn't funny in the slightest. Personally I thought any normal person wouldn't want to see it.

I couldn't look at Rufus anymore. His evilness just made me want to wither up and die. I pulled my eyes away and they landed on Nina. I looked at my best friend, figuring this may be the final way I'll see her, her curls hung limply down her back, her face was pained, and her body looked frail. She had taken so much so fast and she looked dreadful. I could only grimace at the thought of how I looked. I drifted my eyes away from Nina and onto my husband. I could barely see him, but I knew how pissed he was. I could just make out the rigidness of his body and the hatred that was plastered across his face.

"Anyway since you kids no longer be acolytes after Victor destroyed the coins, I just waited for a little bit. And soon I found out that David Adrian Lewis was born. So who better to use as a new acolyte then the son of two of the original? It really was clever revenge don't you think?" he chuckled at the end and I could every fiber of my being filling up with hatred. I hated him ten years ago when he threatened my friends and my own life, but I knew now, he was the reason my son was dead. He killed my baby boy. I closed my eyes and envisioned how he used to be.

His dirty blond curls, and his brown eyes, and his tan skin-they all were so perfect. But they were also dead. And it was all because of him. He had killed my baby boy so he could live forever: something nobody, especially him, should ever deserve.

"You sick man! How dare you kill him! How dare you! And how dare you help him Joy! I thought you were our friend!" I yelled out, tears brimming over and falling onto the cold ground. Rufus continued to grin wickedly and all I could do was cry.

"Wow I can't believe you think Joy is helping of her own free will." I heard Rufus mutter. I could barely believe my ears. Rufus had just said Joy was more than a willing spy but now he was muttering about how she wasn't doing this of her own free will. Did that mean she wasn't? Did that mean she really didn't turn on us? Did that mean she wasn't really crazy? Did it mean that she was still our friend?

"What are you talking about?" Mara asked him, she was probably wondering the same things I was. Rufus's face became shocked, as if we were unraveling something that shouldn't have been unraveled in the first place.

"Well since I've seen to let some things slip I'll tell you. Joy is schizophrenic, but right now she isn't acting out of her own free will. I'm controlling her with an elixir I have recently created. So no she didn't turn on you, I made her." My gasp, along with all of my friends' gasps, filled the room. We had grown this fiery hatred of Joy and she hadn't even been doing everything knowingly.

This must have been such a relief to Mick, he loved Joy and he thought she had betrayed all of us. But she hadn't, he must have been so happy. I looked over to see how he was doing but Nina caught my eye. She was discreetly picking the chain lock with a bobby pin. Although I had seen her pick locks a million times I had never been so happy to see her illegal practice be used for something so good. She saw me watching her and motioned for me to look away. I did but I continued to watch her out of the corner of my eyes. God I hoped she could get out. She fidgeted with locks some more and they fell open, but before Rufus could notice she quickly grabbed the chains and pretended to keep them locked.

Rufus turned his back for a moment to pat Joy on the back and in a flash I saw Nina jump up from her chains and tackle Rufus to the ground. They struggled for a moment and Joy just stood there, looking incredibly bewildered. Nina wrestled with Rufus for a while, but she quickly beat him out. I guess over 100 years of living has slowed him down a bit.

Nina quickly ran over to Fabian, key in hand, and unlocked his chains. He jumped up and ran over to Rufus, knocking him down once again. Nina ran over to me and quickly unlocked me and then she dashed towards the rest of our friends and unlocked each of them hastily. I stood up and rubbed my aching wrists.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around me and lifted me in the air. At first I thought it was Rufus but then I realized it was Alfie. I threw my arms around him and began to cry.

"God I'm so sorry Alfie! I love you!" I buried my face into his neck. "I never stopped. I know it seemed like it did when David was sick but I didn't! I just didn't realize what it would be like without you. God please forgive me." I gripped onto him and I began to shake with tears. He held onto me and patted my hair but slowly placed me back down on the ground.

"Don't worry about it Ambs, we can talk about it later. Right now we have bigger problems." He told me as he motioned to Rufus and Joy who had somehow produced two handguns. Rufus had certainly come a long way from bugs in an hourglass; and that was really an improvement I was not thankful for.

**AN/ Well hello! It's been a long time hasn't it. Sorry! I just had a bad case of writers block but I'm back and I'm going to crank out the next few chapters ASAP. So just wanna say thanks to my awesome beta water wolf 100 and thanks to all you awesome readers! And hey if you get bored waiting for the next chapter check out one of my million oneshots I've posted or my That '70s Show fanfic for people who enjoy that show, I put a lot of humor in that that I couldn't put here. So check 'em out if you want to. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! :D**

**Wisegirl2772- Yeah Ams is back and Mara is beast! Sorry you don't get to see Fabian's task but hey, I think this made up for. But maybe I'm wrong.**

**Ginnie-Bell- Well he is…he just doesn't do much.**

**Follow you into the night- Well thanks, once again sorry for the lack of tasks, just trying to move the story forward!**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever- Oh well your welcome (even though I had no I idea what I said) and thank you! Yeah Mara is pretty fantastic and Joy does it with….MAGIC! I hope this chapter is okay!**

**Written-in-hearts- Let's just say on the baby matter the epilogue will explain all…. Oh yeah I think I failed on the update soon part.**

**Grace- Well I think you know what's going to happen now…. :D oh and thank you so much about the being a good writer part, it means so much! Now you make me really want to add a dinosaur name Quincy in! And happy really really late birthday! I hope it was amazing!**

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies- Yay! Apple d Applebees! I want a side of cool beans with awesome sauce and a little bit of bubbly tea! And I just realized your pen name is from Panic! At The Disco! I love that song.**

**Charn14- Hellz yes Jerome and Mara are back together again! Forever man!**

**Aleprbla- Thanks! I like me some Beatles!**

**Ali- Well technically it's now for me…**

**Black Eyed Princess- Oh wow really? You make me feel special! Here's an update I hope you like it. **

**Moonbeam87- Umm July 19****th**** 2011? It wasn't really soon soo Sorry!**

**Fabinaluvs- Oh thank you and sorry about the late update!**

**Holagurl101- That really means a lot…so thank you so much! I hope this chapter is sufficient until I get the next one up!**

**Cerulean Apocalypse- I'm really super sorry. I just had a bunch of crap come up. And I didn't get annoyed, you actually motivated me to haul some ass and update so thank you. **

**FinaXJara98- Thanks so much and I hope you like this new chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

Nina's Point of View

They had guns. I was going to be shot. This was not how I wanted my life to end. I felt Fabian's arm wrap around my shoulders slowly as he pulled me in towards him.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry," he whispered his reassurance to me, but it didn't matter. I knew it wasn't true. We were only 25, but we were all going to die. I dug my nails into his back in fear, and braced myself for bullets. Before I could squeeze my eyes shut and prepare for death I saw a flash of blonde hair behind Joy and Rufus. It was Amber. She put her fingers to her lips for a moment and locked my gaze. In a millisecond the guns were knocked to the floor an over to us. Both Fabian and I dove for the guns, grabbing them away before Rufus or Joy could get them.

Alfie cheered happily as we held the guns up in victory. I laughed gleefully with everyone, celebrating the small feat but out of the corner of my eye I saw Rufus make his way towards Amber.

"Hey! Stop it!" I yelled at him. How dare he go after my best friend! He had been threatening us and making our lives miserable for far too long. I was sick of it. "In case you don't realize it, we're the ones who hold the power now!" I shouted at him, uncontrollable tears started rushing down my face. I hadn't cried in such a long time, I just couldn't help it. Two weeks ago if someone had asked me how my life was I would have said it was perfect, but now my life is in shambles. Damn shambles because of one stupid, selfish guy.

Rufus grinned at me and held his arms up.

"You foolish children think you can actually win? In case you're forgetting I still have Joy on my side! She helped me kill David! She helped me! She gave him the elixir that made him get sick! She did it! She killed your precious child!" He laughed and pointed to Joy who was getting ready to jump at the terrified Mara. Before she could pounce on her Mick caught her by the arm.

"Hey Schmookey Pookie Poo stop it okay. Mara's your friend. So are Jerome, Fabian, Nina, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, and Patricia. And I'm your Mookie Pookie Bear! You've got to stop it okay doll. You've got to snap out of it, we just want to help you. So let us help you okay." He caressed her face and for a moment I could see the old Joy, the one that would giggle anytime someone said the word duty, the one who would burritos so spicy Mick would sometimes have to go to the hospital, and the Joy who was one of my best friends. In a second though it disappeared as she brought her fist up to hit him. He caught her hand and began to continue with his effort to bring back the old Joy. "Remember that time when we were 17 and we were at my summer cabin? You pushed Amber in the lake and you guys chased after each other for over an hour? How about that time when Alfie dyed your hair pink when you were sleeping and you got back at him by putting glitter in his aftershave?" As Mick marched on with his stories Joy became less and less tense, less evil. "Hey and remember that time when you Nina, and Mara got in a water fight so big the water leaked downstairs and the floor almost hit Jerome and Fabian in the head? And remember when-" his stories were getting so close to completely bring Joy out of her fog when Rufus cut him off in loud protests.

"No Joy! They left you, they don't care about you! I saved you! Remember that!" His evil turned sincere voice seemed to bring back whatever magic had been worked on Joy because her face became menacing.

"Joy! He's lying! I love you! We all love you! Remember that time when you were 16 and got so sick? Then the entire house spent the whole night taking care of you? How about when you almost failed that science exam but the teacher said you could get a re-take so Fabian and Nina stayed up all night to help you study? Or do you ever think about the time you and Patricia had that rom-com marathon that lasted for a week? And most importantly do you remember how much I loved you. And how when I said that I had a big thing to ask you? I wanted to marry you! And I still do. So marry me Joy? Marry me and I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you again!" He stumbled over his words hurriedly. Right now I wasn't sure if he was saying all of that to get Joy to stay with us or I he really meant it. Either way it didn't matter because it was probably one of the cutest things I had ever seen.

Joy's face had returned to normal and I knew, I was positively certain, our friend was back. Hopefully for good. She smiled so wide and her eyes were brimming with tears of happiness. She collapsed in to Mick's arms and she hugged him tightly.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry Mick! I didn't know…he was controlling me I swear! I didn't want to! God knows I didn't mean too!" She continued to cry for a minute before tearing away from Mick's chest and running over to us. "And guys, I…oh Lord! I love you all! I never meant too…I was just so weak. With my disorder I just wasn't able to…I wasn't able to defend myself. Remember we were at lunch and that really odd waiter? He slipped something in my drink and I just couldn't control myself after that! There was this voice...and it told me to stop the pills! Then the boat...he told me what to do! God I'm sorry! I' can't believe...oh Lord forgive me!" She cried into her hands and I, along with everybody else, went over to comfort her.

But before I could reach her I felt myself being pushed to the ground by Rufus' desperate arms, losing grip on the gun and thrashing towards the ground. Before I could even hit the ground a loud shot rang through the air, ripping my attention from the pain and onto who was hit. A quickly aging Rufus was bleeding heavily from his shoulder. The breath was quickly taken away from me as I watched as he aged quickly before my eyes; 30 years must have gone by in a minute and then as fast as it had happened he was dead.

I didn't know what to think. The man who had ruined so many people's lives was now dead on the floor. And I wasn't exactly sure how to react, that was I wasn't sure until Sarah's flimsy figure appeared next to me.

"You're safe now Nina. David is too. His slayer is gone so now he is back. You'll always be safe. Forever."

And as she said it I knew it was true. I knew everything would be okay. I knew it would work out. I knew I could be happy; I knew we could all be happy. Together.

_Epilogue_

_20 Years Later_

_The 19 year old Jana Clarke stirred slowly while looking thoughtfully at David Lewis; he had always been so wise. She figured something unspeakable had happened to him because he had been so withdrawn for as long as she had known him, which was basically her whole life. Although so young at only 25 David always seemed to know everything about life, as if something whatever had happened had taken it away from him and now he knew all of its secrets. The most information she had ever gotten from her family was that David left Earth once, and that he had returned much more sober. Of course she had pressed for more information but the ony answer she got was that an old man named Rufus died for David. Whatever that meant she didn't know but she did know that her family doctor had said he was quite the miracle case, clinically dead and all. Jana looked away from him and her eyes settled on the 18 year old Rutter twins, Sarah and Elizabeth, who were laughing with the 17 year old Donna Campbell and her 16 year old brother Eric Campbell. Another interesting group, they always seemed happy together. Almost as happy as all of their parents seemed to be, just chatting and laughing together at the table. Jana smiled at the group, they were the people who always seemed to be so wise, who always seemed to know so much. She had always wondered why but she supposed it didn't matter. Just because they were a family it didn't mean they had to know everything about each other. All they had to was love each other. And Jana, along with everybody else, knew that they did in fact love each other more then life it's self. _

**AN- Well it's over. Wow...if I was the crying type I would be crying. But I'm not so oh well. There are some final things I want to say before the end though- THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Every time you guys reviewed I smiled so freaking wide! All of you guys said the sweetest things and you were all so freaking funny! I love all of you guys! You always made me grin so much! 3 **

**Special thanks goes to my awesome beta water wolf 100! You were freaking fantastic! **

**And I also want to thank the repeat reviewers! Having your reviews every damn chapter was the best! **

**And I suppose some free advertising is just so I would be honored if the people who enjoyed this story would check out and possibly review my new House of Anubis story Land of The Gods. It would truly bring a smile to my face.**

**And one last final goodbye for good measure- You guys were wonderful, and lovely, and everything I would dream of in readers! Love you and thank you!- Your loving, humbled, author "blahgal" Elise**

**FINAL REVIEW REPLIES**

**fina2212- So glad! Thank you so much for all of your fabulous comments! ;)**

**allthepossiblites- He's on evil dude isn't he! Well he is dead now...I went to the next level, I hope that's okay! (Oh and you can call me Elise if you want)**

**LittleGlitterMonster- Awww! Sorry, although I hope the tears meant that the writing was good though...**

**Rosa- Yay! That comment means the world to me! You're so awesome~!**

**Sorceress of Magic 15- Well he did just die so kudos for being an awesome predictor. ;) I did put the characters through quite the ordeal during this story! Opps!**

**Wisegirl2772- I hope this chapter held suitable amounts of Fabina. Ohhh and Fabian is my favorite character too! Him and Nina! **

**FinaXJara98- Thank you! I'm exulting because of your comments! That's right, I used the word exult!**

**izzi08- LOL! I'm glad I can make people use their bodies natural jumping ablities! Rufus is one asshole of a dude! (A dead dude now though) **

**Cerulean Apocalypse- Motivation was awesome so thanks again for the boost! I'm glad you liked the plot twists and everything! Thanks a bunch! **

**aleprbla- -Hahaha! Even I thought I was dead! :P**

**differantisawesome- I was glad I did too! Ha! I'm excited my story is worth re-reading! **

**Katie- Lol thanks! Love you! **

**I Write Sins Not Tragidies- OMG I LOVE P!ATD too! And I always loved your reviews! **

**Jenc0449- Hellz yeah! is one bad bitch!**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever- Aww I obviously get what you're going through with writers block! It's one of my most disliked things! I love bangs and I'm glad I came back with one! They're always so exciting. I really hope you enjoyed this final chapter and whole story as much as I enjoyed your reviews!**

**Grace- Well you're welcome! Quincy is the best name for a dinosaur ever! Your reviews always made me grin so thank you a thousand times over! **

**Written-in-hearts- Damn straight karma came back and bit Rufus straight in the ass! I plan to keep writing after this story too so I can only hope you keep reading and reviewing what I write! I always loved your awesome reviews! **


End file.
